Les souvenirs d'Esther
by BadMonster-Fr
Summary: A quoi ressemblait la vie d'Esther avant son adoption par la famille Coleman ? Comment s'est-elle échappée de cet hôpital pyschiatrique ? Est ce que quelqu'un l'a aidée ? C'est un peu innocent pour une fillette de seulement 9 ans, vous ne pensez pas ? That's the story of, that's the glory of love. Ps: J'ai traduit cette version en anglais :) R&R ! [Complete!]
1. Introduction

** - Les souvenirs d'Esther -**

**Introduction**

Certains me pensaient folle à lier. La question vue sous mon angle se posait différemment.

Était-je folle, ou bien, était-ils fous ? Mon opinion était contestée, sans relâche, ils avait apparemment des preuves irréfutables de ma psychose ambiante. Mais quand était-il de mes pensées ? Si j'étais folle à ce point, pourquoi mes pensées restaient-elles telles qu'elle étaient. Il n'y pas avait de changement.

Est ce que l'obsession amoureuse est considérée comme irréelle ? Comme folie pure et simple ? Était-elle inconcevable pour eux ? En y réfléchissant, ma folie était peut être la cause de leur mal être sur ce sujet, ou bien était-ce qu'ils pensaient que le fait d'être possédée par la romance permanente était un signe de dérèglement mental.

Je ne connaissait personne comme moi, atteint de ma même maladie. J'étais unique, mais à la fois seule est incomprise au yeux de chacun. Chacun des infirmiers, chacun des médecins. Chaque personnes s'occupant de mon état mental, et me jugeant tout à la fois sous mon état physique. Je suis atteinte d'une maladie rare, en langage scientifique et ainsi qu'a l'hôpital, elle est appelée l'hypopituitarisme.

Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que l'on peux ressentir lorsque l'on a atteint un âge adulte, mais que son corps entier ne clame que l'enfance et la jeunesse. Certaines personnes pourraient y trouver là un fabuleux remède, contre le temps qui passe, contre la vieillesse qui s'installe peu à peu.

Suis-je considérée folle parce que je pense différemment de ces gens là ? Pour moi cette maladie n'est rien d'autre qu'une partie de ma vie, cachée à jamais sous l'apparence d'une gamine, et s'il était une chose que je voudrais faire disparaître, elle ne serait que celle la.

Et j'ai beau avoir cette apparence que tout le monde réclame lorsqu'approche la cinquantaine, je ne suis pas satisfaite de ma vie comme je le devrait. Enfermée jour et nuit dans une camisole, sans amis ni personne à me confier. J'ai le temps de penser, imaginez vous bien. Une fillette de 9 ans telle que moi, enfermée et retenue par des sangles sans arrêt, sans possibilité de libération.

Des personnes normales n'auraient-elles pas eu pitié ? Pour cette petite fille dont la quête principale est l'amour, le bonheur. Cette petite fille dont les yeux cristallins brillent et inspire une confiance sereine et sans limite. Dont les cheveux noirs ébènes sont toujours impeccablement coiffés, et dont le visage parsemé de taches de rousseur sourit sans force à quelques simples démonstrations de sentiments. Et dont, délaissée de sa camisole est habillée d'une robe de soirée, le corps pourrait s'avérer fin et séduisant.

Je suis telle, une femme qui ne néglige ni son physique ni ses sentiments. Mais mon corps tout entier est anormal. Je suis anormale. Malgré les secrets que je cacherais toujours, la vérité me sera toujours dévoilée. Jamais personne, jamais. Condamnée à parler seule, à discuter avec ces personnes qui ne seront jamais là. Je suis une folle, c'est ainsi. Telle est ma nature.

Je m'appelle Leena Klammer. Et ma résidence actuelle est l'Institut Saarne, Estonie, un hôpital psychiatrique. Je suis malade, de toute les façons que vous voulez mais pour moi, je suis juste victime d'une maladie rare. J'ai trente deux ans aujourd'hui, mais j'en paraîtrais seulement neuf jusqu'à la fin de mon existence. Et pour résumer ma situation, je suis seule...et orpheline.


	2. Chapitre 1 - L'Institut Saarne

Chapitre 1 :

L'Institut Saarne est un énorme bâtiment, à l'allure d'un château. Un endroit où l'on peux se croire en sécurité, protégée de toutes attaques physiques. Un endroit où passer des vacances, dans un joli coin de terrain, entourée d'arbres majestueux, d'une flore pour la plupart constituée de fleurs blanches. Mes préférés sont les roses. Blanches, tout ce qu'il y a de plus pur comme couleur, n'est ce pas ?

Blanche, comme la façade de cet immense hôpital. Les seuls point sombres sont les hauts des tours, pointues et s'élançant vers le ciel comme cherchant la foudre.

Un château, comme dans les contes que l'on me lit pour me calmer, après m'avoir piqué au préalable. Un château magistral, comme dans « La Belle et La Bête ». Et comme dans ce même écrit, les bêtes sont ici les rois, si je peux dire, bien que contrôlés.

Il y a toutes sortes de malades ici, certains ont même parfois le droit de sortir à l'extérieur, mais ils n'apprécie pas vraiment, été donnée la température ambiante, et le vent quelque peu présent sur les hauts plateaux où se trouve l'endroit. Je n'en pas le droit. D'après les médecins je suis dangereusement atteinte. Je reste donc enfermée, confinée. Immobile.

Reflétant l'hôpital entier, composé de longs couloirs, froids et lugubres, ma chambre est d'une couleur unique. Blanche. Un lit en son milieu, sur lequel je suis couchée évidemment. Retenue dans ma camisole, ils ont au moins eut la sympathie de me laisser allongée. Je me réveille, et comme chaque jour, et jette un coup d'œil autour de moi.

Un mauvais mouvement du cou me fait étouffer un cri de douleur. Il est en sang, tout comme mes poignets. Combien de temps, de fois, me suis-je débattue pour sortir de cette fichue camisole ?

Mais les seringues de sédatifs ne sont, malheureusement pour moi, jamais loin. Une douleur atroce englobe mes membres . Ils m'ont sûrement administré une forte dose la veille. Ne pas bouger. C'est tout ce qu'ils attendent. Que je ne fasse rien. Je ne me souviens de rien.

Le tic-tac de l'horloge est permanent. Il résonne dans ma tête chaque jours, chaque nuits. Chaque minutes qui passe, semblable à une éternité. Et j'ai beau être décrétée comme folle, je connais chaque horaires de visite, médicale bien sûr, sur le bout des doigts. A vrai dire, même si les visites familiales étaient autorisés, je ne recevrais personne. Simplement parce qu'avant d'être internée, j'étais tout aussi solitaire que je le suis maintenant. Et que les seuls qui m'ont accordés confiance son morts dans des souffrances inimaginable.

Souffrances qu'ils ont, eux-même, choisi. Je les ais peut être tués, mais j'ai agit par leur unique faute. Avec un tressaillement, je me rappelle les bribes de souvenirs. Ceux qui n'ont jamais put s'effacer de ma mémoire.

De le neige, pure et blanche. Un lac de sang, un couteau dans le dos. Frappé sans relâche, tant ma haine était profonde. Aussi profonde que ses plaies. Il s'était refusé à moi.

Un couple, main dans la main. A jamais. L'homme, un inconditionnel amoureux. La femme, une jeune idiote sans sentiments profonds, qui voulait seulement se servir de lui. Je voulais le prévenir. Il m'avait ignoré. Elle l'avait laissé. Je les avait tués. Être avec elle durant l'éternité, c'est ce qu'il voulait, non ? Quoi de plus beau que l'amour ?

Une nuit sombre, sans étoiles. La pluie tombant en fine gouttelettes et le tonnerre grondant comme si le ciel voulait me montrer sa colère. Au loin, j'avais vu les lumières des gyrophares, le son reconnaissable d'une voiture de police. Je n'éprouvais pas l'envie de m'enfuir à nouveau. Tout était arrivé par leur faute. Leur besoin de découvrir qui j'étais et d'où je venais leur était-il vraiment nécessaire ? Pas d'après mon opinion. Il leur avait coûté la vie. Leur faute et non la mienne.

Il est huit heure du matin lorsque qu'arrive le premier homme. Il se déplace lentement, est habillé d'un long manteau blanc, un calepin à la main. Sa démarche est lente, fluide, comme si il se méfiait de mes mouvements. Que je veux tu que je te fasse, idiot ? Je suis enfermée ! Il se penche vers moi et regarde mon corps en grimaçant.

-Tu devrais arrêter de te débattre, me dit-il.

Il m'ausculte le cou et les poignets, vérifiant que les plaies ne s'infectent pas. Ils me les nettoies et les enroule d'un bandage. Je grimace à mon tour, je voudrais hurler mais il m'injecte un calmant, qui me coupe immédiatement. Il s'en va ensuite pour céder sa place à un infirmier, moins qualifié certainement, qui vient me donner a manger.

Un menu classique, soupe, gelée, purée de pommes de terre. Je n'ai qu'a ouvrir mes lèvres et il m'enfonce tout ça au fond du gosier. J'ai pris l'habitude, après les quelques années passées ici. Mais je ne me laisse pourtant jamais faire. Je me débat, légèrement, mais suffisamment pour lui faire renverser le bol de soupe qu'il tient dans la main.

Sa robe blanche et maintenant tachée, et il me fixe d'un regard mauvais que je lui rend aussitôt. Il se détourne alors et entreprend de se nettoyer un peu avant de continuer à me nourrir, en prenant bien soin d'être hors de ma portée. De sorte à ce que je ne recommence pas. C'est un petit exercice distrayant, que j'exerce parfois. Les médecins sont pour la plupart très informés est prudents à l'égard des malades de l'Institut. Les infirmiers sont tout le contraire, et connaissant la plupart, ils sont tous aussi idiots et maladroits les uns que les autres. Ils sont les gardiens, mais ne saurait se défendre devant personne. Même pas moi.

J'esquisse un sourire, une idée me traversant la tête. Les médecins reviennent à nouveau et commencent a finalement détacher mes sangles. Mon corps se retrouve nu et recouvert de mon propre sang. Ils ne semblent pas pour autant plus gênés que moi. Ils me transportent dans une petite pièce, qui m'est entièrement réservée.

Il y a là une longue baignoire ainsi qu'un lavabo surplombé d'un miroir. Il y a également une énorme fenêtre qui n'est jamais totalement fermée, toujours laissant passer un mince filet d'air dans la pièce. Le blanc est toujours la couleur dominante. L'air est glacial, mais je m'en contrefiche et me laisse faire lorsqu'ils m'entraînent dans l'eau.

Ils me débarbouillent, me lavent de mon sang, en prenant soin de ne pas toucher à une seule de mes cicatrices. Sans quoi, ils savent ce qu'ils risqueraient de se passer. La couleur translucide de l'eau devient rougeâtre en une seconde.

Ils me sèchent ensuite et m'enveloppent dans un long et chaud peignoir, trois fois trop grand pour moi. Un des médecins vient m'amener près du miroir afin d'admirer mon reflet. Je ne vois que la fêlure en son milieu. Il me démêle les cheveux et les brosses soigneusement, tout en les séchant. Satisfait de son travail, il m'observe à nouveau dans le miroir.

-Tu voit bien, tu n'est pas si terrible, s'exclame t-il, se forçant à sourire légèrement.

-Je ne me considère pas comme quelqu'un de terrible...

Il ne fait pas attention à mes dernières paroles, prononcés d'ailleurs tellement bas que je doute qu'il les ait entendus. Il me regarde une dernière fois avant de me reconduire sur mon lit.

Un nouvel homme me tend une chemise de nuit en soie, de couleur menthe, (tiens donc, la mode du blanc est-elle passée?) et m'aide à l'enfiler.

Les médecins s'affairent ensuite à toute une série d'analyses en tout genre, allant du test oculaire jusqu'au test de Rorschach. Pour ceux d'entre vous, dont ce nom ne vous dit rien, ce test consiste à regarder deux taches d'encres symétriques et à dire ce que cela vous inspire. Et cela fait, ils vérifient par la suite mes facultés mentales. Pourquoi, je vous le demande. Pensaient-ils vraiment qu'elles risquaient de disparaître, du jour au lendemain ?

Cette partie là terminée, il me laissent ainsi, vagabonder dans ma chambre. Comme tout les chaques jours de chaque semaine, durant environ une heure. Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire ici, mais je sais toujours comment m'occuper. Une feuille de papier m'attend sur une table haute en acajou, non loin est posée une palette de couleur ainsi que quelques pinceaux. Différents modèles que j'apprécie plus ou moins. J'en saisis un, le macule vigoureusement de rouge et parcours la feuille. S'en suit du jaune, du vert, du gris. Toute teintes m'aidant à représenter ma pensée sous forme réelle et imaginaire, dans un même sens.

Une heure passée, une peinture réalisée. Il ne me manque qu'un seul et minuscule détail avant qu'elle ne soit plus que tableau. Ils me signalent l'heure et donc l'arrêt du temps libre, mais je tient à finir. Ils me serrent les bras avec force, voulant m'entraîner avec eux. Mais je ne me laisse pas faire, et les repousse du mieux que je peux. Je me fait insistante. Puis finalement, en ayant assez de lutter, je me retourne et tente de lui enfoncer un des mes pinceaux dans la bouche.

Ils me saisissent alors par les poignets. Je hurle de douleur. Je voudrait me couper les bras, pour ne plus ressentir cette souffrance, plus de brûlures lorsque l'on me frôle. Plus de sensations, c'est ce que je voudrais. Et tandis que je me débat avec férocité, ils bouclent mes sangles et me maintiennent d'une main de fer, à nouveau couchée sur mon lit. Je n'ai que le temps de voir la perfusion s'enfoncer dans mon bras. Je sombre dans l'ombre et le noir total. Plus de sensations, juste ce que je voulais. La seule impression de flotter entre terre et ciel, dans un monde différent du mien. Et au milieu de ses profondeurs, je distingue une silhouette familière. Un double de moi-même, plus âgée. La femme que je ne serait jamais. Une souvenir lointain en plus de cela. Ma mère.

Je la regarde, la fixe intensément. Je veux qu'elle comprenne. Que l'absence d'amour avait commencée par elle, lorsqu'elle m'avait abandonnée. Je lui en voulais, inévitablement. Et durant les dix premières années de ma vie, je ne connaissais que la haine, la colère, pour cette femme dont l'avenir de son enfant n'importait pas. Pour qui, donner naissance à une enfant malade telle que moi, qui ne vieillirait jamais, était présenté sous une forme de malédiction. Au fond d'elle, ma mère était une faible, une de ces personnes qui me dégoûtent au plus haut point. Je suis dans mon univers, mon rêve, flottant encore. Semblant esprit, fantôme. Morte. Je me voit, moi, et les larmes coulant sur mes joues d'enfant, scintillant comme des soleils au milieu de l'ombre. Un peu d'amour, c'était tout ce que je voulais, ma dernière requête. Simplement.

La silhouette de ma mère disparaît, chimère, imagination. La mienne reste à sa place, fixant maintenant le vide. Attendant ce qui ne reviendrais pas. Et je disparais à sa suite. Un courant blanc et rosé traverse l'espace noir dans un déchirement strident. Un deuxième le suit. Puis un troisième. Tous identiques. Tous traversé de sentiment rebelles, négatifs. Oppressants. Ils cognent les parois de ma bulle imaginaire, chacun dans un fracas épouvantable. Je devine qu'ils ne se calmeront sûrement jamais. Ils sont mes sources de lumière.

La foudre me réveille en sursaut. Mon visage ruisselle de larmes, non pas totalement rêvées. Mon corps transpire à grands flots. Seulement un cauchemar, comme très souvent. Je regarde le ciel maintenant voilé d'un manteau noir, à travers l'énorme fenêtre présente non loin de mon lit, tout près de ma toile peinte dans l'après midi. Je repense au médecins étrange qu'ils ne l'aient pas enlevée pour l'étudier de plus près. Un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit, et le rouge de ma toile se reflète, comme lors de cette nuit meurtrière. J'observe le premier homme. Ces trois personnes que j'ai tuées. Ce sont-elles, présente sur ma peinture. Au milieu d'un feu ardent. Totalement brûlées, de l'intérieur autant que de l'extérieur. Ma mère est aussi là. Sans tête. Et c'est peut être finalement mieux ainsi.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Sullivan

Chapitre 2 :

Ainsi je vis. Je suis internée à l'Institut Saarne, depuis environ deux années de ma vie. J'accumule l'ennui, l'impatience. J'apprends que mes cicatrices sont beaucoup trop profondes pour espérer leur disparition dans le futur. Mon état stagne, ne s'améliore pas ou peu. Les journées sont similaires. Je soupire lentement. J'en ais assez de cette vie, monotone et sans goût. Sans couleur, sans sentiments. Sans rien de palpable. Ma tête me toune parfois, je voit des songes, comme si j'étais en plein délire et que j'allais me réveiller d'une minute à l'autre.

L'horloge sonne, annonce huit heures, les médecins ne vont sans doute pas tarder à arriver pour me retirer mes liens. Pour répéter leur même exercice, constamment, inlassablement. Comme chaque jours.

Ils ont au nombre de six, cependant, un de ceux ci me semble étranger. Il équarquille les yeux lorsque je pose mon regard sur lui. Un premier médecin vient vérifier l'état de mes plaies, passe ensuite un produit désinfectant sur mon cou. L'envie me vient de me débattre, mais je n'arriverais à rien de toute façon. Je gémit seulement lorsque le liquide rentre en contact avec ma peau. Il réapplique de nouveaux bandages et laisse sa place un autre homme qui vient me donner mon repas du jour. J'ai compris, au final, que la plupart de ceux ci sont constitués de matières légères et inconsistantes. Sans doute pour m'éviter l'étouffement en cas de crise. Le repas se passe, pour une fois, dans la tranquilitée. Je ne veux pas effrayer le nouvel arrivant, du moins pas déjà.

C'est une nouvel infirmier, je m'en rend compte au fur et à mesure que je le voit se déplacer autour de moi, divaguer en compagnie des autres. Il a l'allure d'une armoire à glace, pouvant transporter n'importe quoi, n'importe comment. Il a les cheveux cours, bruns, et des yeux de couleur identiques. Il est habillé comme tout les autres, mais je voit pourtant qu'il est loin d'égaler leur expérience. Sa démarche est hésitante, il à l'air peu sûr de lui, de ses aptitudes. Il tremble lègèrement lorsque les médecins l'interpèlent. Il à l'air simplet, fragile. Même un peu instable. Surement est-il ici pour une solution de dernier recours. Il n'a pas vraiment l'air de comprendre ce qu'il vient faire. Lui aussi me prend t-il plus pour une enfant que pour une folle meurtrière ?

Je n'ai que le temps de me poser la question, déjà les médecins ouvrent ma prison de toile. Le nouveau déglutit à la vue de mon corps, tandis que les autres me transportent dans la salle de bain. Je lui lance un second regard, ironique, provocateur. Mais un faible ne répond jamais à ce genre de choses. Surveillé par les médecins, je me lave en silence. Ce fut un de mes progrès, arriver à pouvoir nettoyer mon corps par moi-même. J'évite toujours mes cicatrices, et m'applique à ne rincer que les parties où le savon mousse. Je procède avec lenteur, d'abord pour n'éclabousser aucun des gardiens, car ils seraient bien capables de m'injecter une dose de sédatif dans la seconde. Ensuite parce que, pour une fois, l'eau est plus tiède que gelée. Le seul inconvénient est le fait que la fenêtre présente également dans la pièce soit grande ouverte. Je reste donc dans la baignoire, plus pour le confort que pour le bain en lui même.

L'infirmier brun que j'ai connu plus tôt m'assiste aujourd'hui. C'est une chose rare, car les infirmiers sont souvent utilisés pour des taches plus simples. Telles que les repas, les prélèvements sanguins ainsi que ce genre de choses. Mais d'après l'agitation que j'ai pu observer ce matin, les va et viens du personnel entre autres, l'état d'un fou à du se détériorer durant la nuit. Si bien que les médecins sont sans doute plus préoccupés par sa santé que par le mienne. Il s'approche avec prudence et me tend le peignoir que je saisit en ricanant. Je ricane parce qu'au moment même où il m'apperçois nue, il devient aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Pourquoi est-tu gêné comme cela, garçon ? Je ne suis qu'une enfant, après tout.

Je me retourne vers le miroir, dont j'ai appris à décrypter le reflet. Je me regarde, gardant l'oeil sur homme derrière moi. L'infirmier balade une brosse sur mes cheveux noir corbeau, délaissé de la couleur de mon sang, les dénouant délicatement. Faisant attention à ne pas tirer lorsqu'il croise un noeud, à ne pas aller trop vite pour ne pas me faire mal par accident. Etrange. Comme si il avait peur de me blesser. De me détruire. Chose qu'il ne doute pas que ce soit déjà fait.

-Tu pourrais être séduisante, si tu étais plus âgée, me lance t-il enfin.

Sa voix tremble toujours autant, peut être même plus. Je soupire, avec lenteur, me poussant moi-même à rester calme. Que viens faire un infirmier, s'occupant de moi, alors qu'il ne s'est surement pas occupé de me connaitre, moi et ma condition. Puisque dans ces cas là, il serait surement révulsé, comme chacun d'eux. Il ne semble pas comme ça. Il ne semble pas comprendre pourquoi il est là, ni pourquoi je suis là. Il a l'air incompris. Comme moi-même. Il me donne presque de la pitié.

"Même si je l'étais, personne ne viendrais pour moi. A qui voulez-vous que je plaise ? Je ne suis qu'une gamine orpheline, vous savez. Et qui plus est, enfermée dans un hopital psychiatrique. Je n'aurais ni autorisation de bouger, ni de parler. A quoi me servirais d'avoir une famille, si je ne partage rien avec eux ? Ni amour, ni sentiments ?" C'est ce que j'aurais voulu lui dire, mais mes lèvres restent éternellement closes. Ce sont seulement des pensées que je ne peux saisir, des songes, que je ne peux pas amener à être réelles.

Il essait de se métriser, lâche un soupir et cherche à se calmer. Arrêter ses tremblements qui le rendent stupide plus qu'autre chose. Son index frôle mon poignet. Je tressaille. Je reste muette. Aucun cri ne sort de ma gorge. Je le sens m'observer avec insistance. Précision.

-Tu devrais cacher ces vilaines choses, me dit-il alors.

Il continue de les fixer, sans gêne. Quand à moi, je tremble de tout mes membres, je suis exactement son contraire. Comme si en assurant ce contact, il m'avait transmit une maladie de plus, inconnue à ce jour. C'est une première fois. La plupart des médecins et infirmiers qui s'occupent de moi, s'assurent seulement de mon état de santé sous forme mentale, autant que physique, simplement parce que c'est leur job de veiller à mon rétablissement. Celui ci d'ailleurs incertain, surement, mais qu'importe.

Il semble différent. Il n'est pas leur semblable. Du moins pas complètement. C'est peut-être du au fait qu'il n'ai pas lut attentivement mon carnet de santé, où je ne sais quel autre paparasse me concernant, moi et ma maladie. Et je me rend compte, le lendemain et les autres jours suivants, qu'il s'occupe plus de moi afin que je sois satisfaite au premier abord, pour que je me sente satisfaite de mon image, et peut-être ainsi pour que j'éprouve plus de confiance en moi. En lui. Il voudrait sans doute que je me dévoile, mais malgré cela, je n'en ai aucune envie.

Il se comporte différemment des autres, c'est un fait, mais je n'oublie pas cependant qu'il reste l'un des leurs. J'ai vécu plusieurs temps, mois, années, avec des médecins brutaux, des infirmiers sadiques qui aimaient l'idée de me voir souffrir. Et si il n'était qu'une diversion, seulement pour me tester ? Au service de ceux qui me veulent du mal ou bien pour ainsi prouver que ma psychose est plus présente que jamais, prenant en compte mes faibles progrès.

Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il se présente, chaques matin, et est associé à cette même tâche, celle du bain. Il semble y prendre du plaisir, non sans me reluquer, chose qui ne le gêne plus maintenant, mais également par le fait de me voir améliorer mes performances physiques. Je ne comprend pas vraiment son enthousiasme, de plus , lorsque cela ne lui apporte rien. A moins que le fait de m'aider contribue à lui faire toucher une prime plus importante. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je n'y voit pas vraiment d'interêt pour lui. Un bruit me sort de ma torpeur psychologique. Il plonge sa main dans sa blouse et en ressort un ruban rouge, assez long pour former un bracelet.

-Tiens, enroule toi sa autour d'un poignet, je t'en apporterais de nouveaux pour les autres plus tard. Sa te donne un air coquet et très mignon. Petite princesse me dit-il en souriant.

J'hésite à le prendre, les regarde durant de longues secondes. Pourquoi voudrait-on m'offrir quelque chose ? D'autant plus pour m'aider à aller mieux? Mon hypothèse me semble valable, mais peut-être pas suffisamment pour l'accepter. Il ne me laisse pas le temps de réfléchir davantage, et me noue le ruban vermeil autour du poignet, cachant secrètement mes plaies, imprimée à jamais dans les tréfonds de ma chair.

-C'est mieux comme ça, tu n'es tu pas d'accord ? Demande t-il.

Je hoche la tête, dubitative et décide de le garder sur le poignet gauche. Je le dévisage alors, lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

-Les médecins te prèteront moins d'attention, sa t'aidera sans doute.

Je lâche au final un sourire. Je ne savais même plus que j'en était capable. Tout le temps passé à détester, à garder un visage froid et dur. Sans émotions visibles, comme un statue de marbre. Je me rend à peine compte de mon action faciale et tandis qu'il me ramène dans ma chambre, je réfléchis à la suite des évènements.

Le résultat espéré est le bon. On ne se doute même plus que je cache ne serait ce que la moindre douleur. Il y d'ailleurs une réelle amélioration depuis ce jour. Je me sens différente, je dissimule mes craintes, mes souvenirs d'horreur sous les bandeaux couleur sang. Peu à peu, je ne me sens plus égale à un objet, que l'on analyse, teste, utilise. Les moments d'insécurités reviennent, lorsqu'ils me les enlèvent. Je hurle, je me débat, balance des poigs et des pieds pour le sobliger à me lâcher. Je les atteints, certaines fois. Plexus solaire, tibia, partie génitales, tête, aine. La plupart sont cependant trop baraqués pour en souffrir, et n'y prêtent qu'une faible attention, mis à part celui dont j'avais cassé le nez par un coup de coude bien placé.

Mais chaque matin, Sullivan reviens et me rend ce que j'ai perdu. Mon espoir, ma volonté en me nouant un nouveau ruban. J'ai finalement découvert son nom, lors d'une altercation avec d'autres membres de l'équipe médicale. Sullivan. Je le qualifie ainsi, mais seulement intérieurement. Je ne parle pas, je reste toujours sans voix lorsqu'il est avec moi. Et je ne pense même pas lui accorder, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de ma vie en temps de parole.

Il m'a acheté une bible. De petite taille, dont les dernières pages sont marqués du sigle de l'Institut Saarne. Histoire de ne pas oublier. Il est pratiquant affirmé, alors il me parle de Dieu, Jesus et toutes ces personnes dont je ne connais rien. Je l'écoute sans envie, d'abord, mais il y met tellement de coeur que je choisis d'aprécier son geste au lieu de l'ignorer. Il me chante des prières parfois, il m'apprends toutes sortes de choses. Il me dit que Dieu nous a tous crées dans un but précis, une raison ou une autre.

Que suis-je donc alors ? Création folle ? Idée idiote ? Punition ? Pourquoi suis-je là ? Toutes ces questions qui restent alors sans réponses. Il me découvre, sans arrêt, en train de penser, réfléchir. Sur moi-même, mon avenir, ma vie future, ma présence sur cette Terre. Je ne fais plus que cela, car le reste ne m'importe plus. Pas plus qu'avant d'ailleurs. Mon attitude l'intrigue, mais il fini par s'y faire, à en sourire même. Un jour, il me lance finalement la réponse que je cherchais depuis des lustres.

-Dieu n'est pas maléfique...si il t'a crée, pourquoi le serais-tu ?


	4. Chapitre 3 - L'Evasion

Chapitre 3:

-J'ai l'impression que tu te sens seule...je me trompe ?

Sa phrase est murmuré dans un silence absolu. Sa voix ne tremble plus. Le fait de me côtoyer durant ces quelques semaines on eut un effet positif sur son comportement ainsi que son professionnalisme, surtout lorsqu'il se charge de taches importantes au sein de l'hôpital. Il vient chaque jours pour me voir, me redonner un bracelet que l'ont m'enlève forcément les heures suivantes.

Il me parle également, souvent. Mais je ne répond pas et me contente de hocher la tête, sourire, penser. Même parfois signer, ayant un peu appris grâce à lui. Cela ne l'empêche nullement de continuer à me poser milles questions, qui restent chaque fois sans réponse. En revanche, lui se confit, assez souvent. Il me parle de sa famille, de sa femme et de ses deux "merveilleux" enfants qu'il adore. De son travail précédent, où il a appris à signer pour les patients sourds. De son travail actif. Des gens qu'il aime. Voilà de quoi sont constituées la plupart de nos courtes conversations.

Il me regarde me baigner, mon corps flottant dans l'eau translucide. Et comme je reste muette, n'esquissant ni gestes ni paroles à son égard, il se détourne. Je le regarde partir, puis me lève et me rince une dernière fois avant de saisir une serviette en attente sur le radiateur. Il ne chauffe plus rien depuis plus d'un siècle, celui la, mais qu'importe. Je me sèche rapidement tandis que la silhouette de Sullivan réapparaît dans le coin de la pièce. Il est plus encombré qu'habituellement, il porte un énorme matelas qu'il jette sur le sol.

Il ferme la porte et me tend mon peignoir, toujours incolore, m'aidant à l'enfiler avec douceur. Sans trop m'attarder sur son matelas et son utilisation dont je n'ai pas la moindre idée, je me laisse faire. Après quoi, il commence à me sécher les cheveux et à me les tirer de sorte à me coiffer d'une longue queue de cheval. Je me regarde un instant dans le miroir fêlé et réalise à quel point le temps passé à l'Institut m'a changée. Notamment en observant les cernes sous mes yeux, causés par les nuits blanches constantes. Tantôt réveillée par les cauchemars, tantôt par la foudre

-Leena?

Je croise son regard, me regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur, il hésite alors quelques temps, et me dit finalement.

-J'ai deux enfants, deux petits anges, qui me comblent de bonheur. J'en aurais voulu un troisième, mais ma femme ne le supporterais pas, tant ses deux précédents accouchements l'on fatiguée...,il hésite à nouveau. Leena...crois tu...pourrais tu...être cet enfant ?

Je ne te comprends plus Sullivan. Toi qui doit t'occuper de moi, toi qui doit gagner de l'argent en s'exécutant ici, toi qui veux préserver sa famille du mal. Qui ne veux que bonheur, pourquoi me voudrais-tu, moi ?! Cet enfant...cet enfant...cet...enfant ? Ses paroles sont des échos sans fin.

Il me tends ses mains, attendant. Que devrais-je faire ? Comment cette impensable possibilité pourrais t-elle devenir réelle ? Je le voudrais absolument. Mais comment pourrait-tu mon cher Sullivan ? Comment pourrais-je, alors que je suis enchaînée ici ? Je suis son regard, maintenant fixé sur l'énorme matelas, large d'un mètre, deux au plus. Un air froid me parvient. Je me retourne et observe l'imposante fenêtre, grande ouverte.

-Leena ?

L'espace d'un instant, la tête me tourne. L'image de l'homme, posté devant moi, se modifie. De longs cheveux noirs, enveloppant un corps frêle au teint blafard. "Pourquoi reviens-tu encore maman ?"

Ce sont mes pensées, mais elles agissent avec efficacité. La silhouette devient floue au niveau du cou, des poignets. Des cicatrices, semblables aux miennes apparaissent. Son corps se modifie, s'affuble d'une chemise nuit. Un paire de ciseaux flotte tout près, et d'un coup sec, coupe les longs cheveux noirs, ne lui arrivant maintenant qu'aux épaules. Je regarder son visage. Ses traits se modifient également. De petites taches brunes deviennent visibles, ça et là. Ses yeux, noirs auparavant, sont maintenant d'un bleu profond, pointé d'orangé tout autour de sa pupille. Celle ci, de moins en moins dilatée, s'applique à m'observer.

En fait, ce n'est pas elle qui me fixe. C'est juste moi-même. Un miroir. Moi. Leena Klammer. Soudain, une craquelure apparaît. Sur mon front, scindant ma tête en deux. Puis une nouvelle, dans mon cou. Et encore une autre, et une autre. Mon corps se casse par morceaux. Je suis un désert. Sec, manquant d'eau. Je remarque des nuages au loin, mais poussés par le vent, dans une direction contraire. Je les regarde s'éloigner, mon visage se décomposant, peu à peu. Tombant en poussière.

J'essaye de retrouver mes esprits. Je secoue la tête, et me retourne vers le miroir, lui réel. Je suis cependant la même que dans mon esprit. Seule et en manque. Besoin important, sans quoi, la fêlure pourrait me briser. Je vois Sullivan, posant un vif regard sur le reflet. Sa voix résonne à nouveau. Posant cette même question. Je le fixe, de mon regard vide et sans émotions, mais n'arrive à trouver traces de méchancetés. Un rapide sourire se forme sur mon visage. J'inspire un bol d'air. Profondément, avec une lenteur extrême.

-Je te suis.

Il écarquille les yeux, interloqué. Peut-être pensait-il que j'étais muette finalement ? Je le voit vite essayer de se remettre. Il se lève et empoigne le matelas qu'il fait difficilement passer par la fenêtre. Je suis sa descente des yeux, quelques mètres plus bas, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écrase entre les volutes de neige. Il déverrouille la porte, vérifie que le couloir est bien silencieux et sans vie, et ouvre celle ci, sans moindre bruit. Je frissonne légèrement tandis qu'il m'accompagne près de la fenêtre. Je déglutis, fixant l'important vide me séparant du sol, m'accroche et enjambe le bord me séparant du vide. J'inspire, l'air qui rentre dans mes poumons me glace. J'inspire à nouveau. Je ne suis pas faible.

Je lâche ma prise et me laisse dégringoler dans le vide. J'entends un bruit, comme du verre brisé. Des voix résonnent dans les couloirs, ils accourent, viennent voir ce qu'il se passe. J'ai le souffle coupé par la chute. Étendue, telle une morte, sur ce matelas. Celui ci, quoi que très large, ne l'est pas assez pour retenir après une chute de 4 mètres.

-Elle est partie par là ! S'exclame Sullivan

Je tends l'oreille et entend les bruits de pas qui s'éloignent alors, seul le souffle du vent persiste à mes oreilles. Plusieurs secondes passent, durant lesquelles je refuse bouger. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, où me diriger. Ma respiration est lente, je récupère sans grand entrain. Sullivan passe sa tête par la fenêtre. Je vois son cou serré par un bandage, lui même taché de rouge. Qu'as-tu fait ?

Il essaye de m'appeler, mais mes sens étourdis ne comprennent plus ses paroles. Il me jette un objet, que je vois tomber dans ma direction. Je place mes mains de sorte a me protéger la tête, et regarde le porte clé qui vient d'arriver à destination. J'observe sa constitution. Trois clés, mais une attire particulièrement mon attention. Un sigle me renseigne sur sa provenance. Une voiture. Je regarde à nouveau Sullivan qui me fait un geste. "Va t'en, cherche la!" Voilà ce que je traduis.

Je me relève avec difficulté, cherchant l'air, encore et toujours. Je me met à vagabonder dans la neige. Je n'ai pas à craindre qu'ils me retrouvent à cause de mes empruntes, étant donné que la neige tombe assez rapidement pour toutes les recouvrir en un clin d'œil. Je ne suis vêtue que de ce simple peignoir, et tandis que les flocons blancs pleuvent à n'en plus pouvoir, je cherche toujours. Sans arrêt. Durant de longues minutes. Le brouillard neigeux s'épaissit, tellement que je n'arrive plus à distinguer le bâtiment dont j'étais prisonnière. J'ai froid. J'ai faim. Je ne croise que du néant. Je m'oblige cependant à marcher, à continuer. Car c'est ma seule possibilité. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure, ni aucune idée d'où je me trouve. Me suis-je peut être trop éloignée ?

Mes pieds se traînent avec lenteur. Cela fait quelques temps déjà que je ne les sens plus. Tout comme mes mains. Foutue neige !

Je me laisse tomber, à genoux, ma peau nue entrant en contact avec la neige. Glaciale. Aussi glissante que du verglas. Je me rend compte que l'apparition de verglas est très peu fréquente dans un parc. Je regarde droit devant moi, mais ne voit toujours rien. Je soupire, une buée blanche sortant de mes lèvres, me réchauffe à peine. Je me repère au verglas et suit la route,avançant à quatre pattes, cherchant sans arrêt une ombre noire, couleur métal. De longues minutes passent encore, je marque un arrêt, fixe mes main, rougies par le froid et la neige. Je grelotte, essais de me réchauffer par n'importe quel moyens. Tous inefficaces. J'entends des cris au loin, des bruits de pas. Nombreux. Les gens s'affolent, me cherchent. Je doit me presser.

Je m'applique à reprendre mon chemin, lorsque ma tête se cogne. Je lève les yeux et entrevois une portière. Finalement. Je me relève, titubant. Insensible. Et entreprends d'enfoncer la clé, d'ouvrir. Mes doigts glissent sur la carrosserie. Je réitère mon opération, mais quelque chose bloque. J'identifie la serrure et voit que ma clé est incompatible. Je ne peux retenir un juron de rage. Je distingue d'autre ombres. Plusieurs dizaines. Je me dirige vers elles, chacune des voitures, essaye, teste, mais ma clé ne marche pour aucune d'elles. Il m'en reste une dernière. Mais je suis à bout de forces. Je ne peux plus bouger. Je m'effondre sur sa camionnette. Je ne sens plus aucun de mes membres, raisons duent au froid mais, de plus, à ma chute pour m'échapper. Mes membres sont morts. Et je ne vais pas tarder à en faire autant. La neige tombe, me recouvre, fusionne avec mon habit de fortune, forme une couche, une couverture neigeuse. La brume est partout maintenant, le silence est plus que jamais présent. Il étouffe tout. Même mes gémissements. Je suis gelée, frigorifiée. Je ne distingue plus la lumière du soleil. Ma vision se trouble, se fond avec le brouillard. Je l'attend. Parce qu'il me l'a promis.

Des bras me soulèvent. Avec douceur, chaleur. Une main se pose sur mon visage, le caresse affectueusement. J'entends un son, une ouverture. On me pose sur le siège passager, me retire mon peignoir trempée et me recouvre d'une couverture. Il me prend entres ses bras, me câline, me murmure des choses à l'oreille. Je reste inconsciente. Mais je ressens tout. Je voit tout. Je m'accroche à son cou, sentant son cœur battre, en rythme identique au mien, comme un dernier espoir. C'est ce qu'il est. Mes yeux clignent faiblement, et sa voix résonne dans ma tête. Le son s'entrechoque, me pousse à rester consciente. Mes bras retombent, mes mains en sang. Je suis exténuée, mais je ne lâcherais pas. Mes paupières s'entrouvrent et je le vois, lui. Mon regard s'attarde sur le liquide écarlate, suintant de son cou, à travers les bandages.

-Désolé, j'ai dut trouver une excuse. En l'occurrence, m'attaquer semblait en être une bonne. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien. Je vais m'occuper de toi princesse. Arriverais-tu à me reparler ? Comment te sens tu ? Est ce que tu peux bouger ?

« Des questions, des questions, encore des questions. S'il te plaît tais toi donc. » Mon index se déplace et se pose, avec lenteur, sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il sourit un instant, lève son propre index, et répète mon action. Toujours sur sa propre personne.

Il replace la mèche noire qui barre mon visage, sans un bruit. Passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux, et me les caresse, doucement. Me rassure. Me calme. Je me décide alors, enfin.

-Merci.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Mauvaise intégration

Chapitre 4 :

Les roues émettent un faible bruit, le moteur ronronne Je n'entends que ça, la neige couvrant chaque bruissement d'arbres, chaque moindre bruits voulant troubler le silence continu. J'entends sa voix qui me parle. Je n'y prête que peu d'attention, absorbé par la route qui s'étend devant moi. Cela fait tellement longtemps, que les traces d'une civilisation, autre que celle de l'hôpital,ne m'était parvenu. Le brouillard c'est dissipé et je peux apercevoir toutes les choses qui ne m'était plus disponibles depuis des années. Libre. Je le suis enfin.

Sullivan et sa famille vivaient dans une énorme maison. Il venait d'une famille russe, qui lui avait légué, d'après moi, pas mal de richesses. La maison se composait donc de 6 chambres, divisées en 2 étages, dont une m'était destiné. Elle était nettement plus petite que la précédente, mais les horreurs qui occupaient mon esprit, et qui me ramenaient sans cesse à l'Institut disparaissaient sans problème, grâce à elle, aussi je m'en contentais très bien. La couleur blanchâtre présente partout dans l'hôpital ne faisait que de brèves apparition. Les murs étaient de couleur rose, très pale. Une seule fenêtre était présente, mais laissant passer le jour sans problème, tamisé par les rideaux en taffetas, ceux ci d'un rouge bordeaux. Une chambre comme toutes les autres chambres d'enfants.

Il y avait immense séjour, où la technologie n'était que peu présente mais dont la modernité était flagrante. La télévision était de taille normale, posé sur un meuble en acier. Des magazines reposaient sur la table basse, posé près d'un canapé en cuir. Derrière celui ci, on pouvait trouver une nouvelle table, plus haute, en bois massif.

La cuisine, possédait un grand plan de travail qui présentait quelques ustensiles de cuisine, entre autres, couteaux, casseroles, poêles, fouets.

Et pour finir la salle de bain, baignoire et douche, à part, comprises. L'espace était cependant trop petit pour que l'on puisse y rentrer à deux. Réplique donc presque exacte de la mienne, mis à part les nombreux produits de beauté posés sur l'évier, un miroir était aussi là. Mais jamais plus la fêlure ne serais visible.

Ma vie devenait meilleure. Paisible. Ma langue se déliait, chaque jours davantage, et je n'éprouvais plus de difficultés à parler. Au sein d'une maison qui devenait peu à peu mienne. Mais après deux mois passés dans cet agréable demeure, je me rendis compte que ma famille n'était pas aussi parfaite que je me l'imaginais. En effet, Madame Sullivan avait un caractère exécrable envers son mari. Elle le soupçonnait de la tromper, se disputait sans cesse à ce propos, bien qu'il ne l'eut jamais fait. Il était un père et un mari aimant. Il n'y avait que lui qui comptais pour moi. Depuis le début. Lorsqu'il m'avait présenté, il avait prétexté m'avoir trouvé sur la route, glacée dans la neige. Il ne mentais pas vraiment. Il m'avait demandé de ne pas dévoiler mon prénom, que cela me porterait préjudice. Il n'avait pas cité l'Institut une seule fois. J'en jugeais qu'il n'en avait rien dit aux autres, mais ils lui portaient tellement peu d'intérêt que cela n'aurait eu aucun impact dans leur propre vie. C'était une sorte de secret, partagé entre nous deux. Que tout le monde avait avalé.

Ses enfants me voyaient cependant d'un mauvais œil. Il n'avait pas le droit de rentrer dans ma chambre, ils me regardaient déambuler dans les couloirs, parfois, parlant à une personne invisible. Ils me trouvaient étrange, incompréhensible. Me posaient des questions de toutes sortes, idiotes pour la plupart. «C'est quoi ces rubans autour de tes poignets ?» «Pourquoi tu n'es pas comme les autres? C'est dommage ! Tu sais que c'est pour cette raison qu'on te rejette» «Pourquoi tu t'habille comme ça ? » Ma façon de m'habiller était, sans doute, la seule chose qui me permettait de me relier à mon âge. Peut-être parce que les choses que je portais ne me correspondais pas vraiment. Ne correspondais pas aux envies de vêtements des petites filles de mon âge, mais plus aux envies de femmes d'un âge mur. Mais quel était mon âge, après tout ? Sullivan ne voyais aucun inconvénient à me voir porter de longues robes, des jupes à froufrous ou des gilets en satin, vieux de quelques années. Mais encore une fois, il était le seul.

Je me souviens de la première nuit passé chez lui. Je ne parvenait pas à dormir, j'étais assaillie par mes souvenirs morbides et amoureux. J'étais descendu à l'étage inférieur, et m'étais installée dans le canapé, allongée, réfléchissant. Et maintenant ? Qu'allais-je devenir ?

Je me levais et observais maintenant les lieux dans lesquels j'allais vivre. Il me manquais quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas quoi. Je m'était assise en tailleur, devant la baie vitrée du salon. Je fixais le ciel remplit d'étoiles, les regardant briller, s'illuminer. J'avais toujours imaginé que les étoiles représentais chacune des âmes, montant au paradis. Peut-être mes victimes me regardaient telle aussi. Et peut-être était ce la raison pour laquelle je ne trouvais pas le sommeil.

J'avais essayer de remettre en compte mes actes, de me voir coupable, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Peut-être parce que je n'étais finalement plus moi-même. J'avais radicalement changée. Je n'était plus Leena. Je n'en portais d'ailleurs, même plus le prénom.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Résonna une voix, derrière moi.

Il n'arrivais sans doute pas à dormir non plus. Sûrement à cause du fait qu'il avait aidé une malade à s'échapper. Il s'était assis près de moi, et je voyais sa peau suinter de transpiration. Sans doute un cauchemar. Je le voyais frisonner, craignant de se faire prendre. Je ne connaissais toujours rien des raisons qui l'avaient poussées à faire ça. Je laissais mes pensées s'étendre, pour les lui rendre, sous forme de questions.

-Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu choisit ? Pour ne me rejette-tu pas, alors que tu me connais parfaitement ? Tu sais de quoi je suis capable...

Il avait sourit en m'entendant. Cherchant ses quelques mots, et me parlant, de la façon la plus poétique, qu'il n'ait jamais fait.

-Parce que tu es comme l'une de ces étoiles. Tu brille, seule et en silence. Mais une étoile reste simple si aucune autre n'est avec elle. Elle devient parfaite lorsqu'elle est accompagnée, il m'ébouriffait les cheveux avant de poursuivre. Tu es une étoile. Et tu n'est pas seule. Et ma fois, si tu veux le rester, tu deviendra une filante.

Il éclatait d'un rire clair avant de se stopper. Son visage n'esquissait plus aucune émotion, seule une vive interrogation.

-Mais voilà ! Voilà qui tu es, tu es une étoile ! s'écria-il enfin

-Je ne comprend pas...qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

J'écartais les bras en signe d'impuissance. Il m'avait saisit dans les siens et me soulevait en l'air, me faisant tourner. Cette scène aurait put sembler être un merveilleux cadre entre une petite fille et son père. Si seulement je n'avais pas été pas moi. Il me révélait par la suite avoir trouvé mon prénom, dont la signification première était l'étoile en hébreux.

Il me pensait étoile. Mais je sentais autrement. Météore, comète. Brûlante. Réagissant au quart de tour. Rapide, sans limites, sans retenue. Marquant un arrêt final, lorsque je m'écraserais sur Terre. Je me rappelais de ce garçon, le jour de mon arrivé à l'école. Je le trouvais plutôt mignon, pas d'une façon amoureuse, plus d'une vue parentale. Il m'avait complimenté, de façon gamine bien sûr, mais tellement belle que je ne pouvais y résister. J'avais donc fini par en rougir, et l'apprécier, jusqu'à ce qu'il révèle son intention de me faire du mal. Lui aussi.

« Vous-avez vu cette fille!? Je suis sûr que c'est une folle ! Elle porte des fringues bizarres, ne fait pas les même choses que nous. Elle n'est pas normale, je suis sûr qu'elle à un problème dans sa tête. Les parents qui l'ont mise au monde devaient être aussi comme ça, peut-être même pire. On dit qu'elle c'est faite adopter par une famille très bonne. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Qu'est qu'il lui ont trouvés !? On voit tout de suite qu'elle est dingue pourtant. Ils doivent se ressembler alors ! Sans doutes ses vrais parents l'ont-ils abandonné pour cette raison. A vrai dire, j'aurais fait pareil si j'avais eu une gosse comme elle. Sa m'étonnerais qu'elle soit sympa avec une tête pareille. On dirait qu'elle en veut à la Terre entière. Elle devrait comprendre que ce n'est qu'à cause de sa propre faute qu'elle est tarée.»

J'avais adhéré à l'idée que les insultes envers moi ne tarderaient pas, mais pas envers ma famille adoptive. Je ne le supportais pas. Ils m'avait accueillis les bras ouverts, sans problème, sans questions. Grâce à Sullivan. Et même si ils ne me comprenaient pas toujours, il me respectaient. Ils ne m'insultaient jamais, et j'en faisais de même en contrepartie. Mais voilà, ce garçon là ne me plaisais pas. Et la façon dont il m'avait traitée, puis trahie, insultée, m'avait blessé. Moi, mais pas seulement. Ma famille aussi. J'avais donc montée une petite vengeance personnelle contre lui. La neige était encore présente, aussi il ne verrait pas les ciseaux cachés, lames en avant. Je l'ai lui avait empruntés, de toute façon. Il fallait bien que je les lui rende. Je m'étais ensuite assise tranquillement sur un banc, lorsqu'il était revenu me casser les pieds, une nouvelle fois. Je l'avais écoutée sans broncher ,cette fois si, tandis qu'un large sourire s'imposait sur mon visage. Ayant finalement fini son speech, il sans alla, ne prêtant attention à ma jambe , vivement étendue sur son chemin. Il s'étala de tout son long, poussant un long cri qui finit en hurlement lorsque les lames lui transpercèrent la mâchoire.

Je partais, lui jetant un dernier regard vengeur. Les enfants, attirés par le cri, avaient accourut, et se retenaient de hurler à leur tour. Voyant le sang qui sortait à flot de la tête du pauvre petit garçon. Bientôt, les ambulances furent là, ainsi que les parents de l'enfant, pleurant à chaudes larmes de l'accident de leur fils. Pauvres idiots. Il me voyait différente à cause de mes propres parents, mais voyez ce que vous l'avez fait devenir, voyez et comprenez comment il en est arrivé là. Ce genre d'accident lui était inévitable, en fonction de l'éducation que vous lui aviez donné. Tout était de votre faute.

A partir de cet journée, les événements s'enchaînèrent rapidement. La famille de Sullivan se doutais de quelque chose. Ils ne se doutaient pas de mon implication dans l'accident. Le garçon ne pouvait plus parler, aussi il ne put me dénoncer. Mais lorsqu'il me croisait, son regard se métamorphosait et la terreur refaisait surface. Sullivan revint de l'Institut un jour, m'expliqua que les recherches pour me retrouver s'intensifiaient. Il décida de partir. Loin, très loin. De changer de continent. Il m'instruit à la langue anglaise, chose que je n'eus pas trop de mal à comprendre. Et nous étions prêts. C'était un matin brumeux, comme lors du jour où j'avais fuis l'Institut. C'était la première fois que je voyais un aéroport, un énorme endroit, bondé, surpeuplé. C'était incroyablement grand et j'en vins à prier de ne pas me perdre. Pour ce qui était des papiers, obligatoire pour le vol, Sullivan s'était arrangé pour m'en faire des nouveaux. Tout se passait parfaitement, le vol commençait et je quittais l'endroit où j'avais toujours vécu, mais où j'avais également souffert.

Mes habitudes ne changeaient pourtant pas, car arrivé là bas, je restait seule. On me trouvait trop étrange, on refusait de m'échanger quelques mots, de m'adresser la parole. Et j'en souffrais, réellement, plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Sullivan était cependant là, malgré tout ce que l'ont disait sur moi. Il me défendait chaque fois. Alors je vous le demande, comment ais-je pu en arriver là ? Comment ais-je pu le tuer ? Lui. Sa femme. Ses enfants. Comment ?


	6. Chapitre 5 - Je t'aimais

Chapitre 5

Il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait, que j'étais tout ce qu'il avait espéré. Que la vie sans moi aurait eu un goût de vide. De quelque chose manquant. Qu'il espérait que je ressente des sentiments à l'identique. Je voyais qu'il tenait à moi. Malgré sa femme et ses enfants, je comprenais que sa vie n'était pas aussi heureuse qu'il l'aurait espéré. Mais à chaque fois que je le voyais, le rencontrais, nos deux visages s'illuminaient, et nous nous plongions dans de profondes conversations dont je ne pouvait rien cacher. Il était le seul, l'unique, à qui je pouvais exprimer mes sentiments. J'avais donc choisi cette nuit, particulièrement, parce qu'elle était celle de son anniversaire. Sa femme dormait, comme toujours, sans prêter attention à l'heure fatidique où l'horloge annoncerait minuit. Ses enfants faisait de même, exténués par leur journée. J'étais donc seule, avec lui. Un tête à tête des plus commun.

-Qu'est ce que tu fait là ? Tu devrais dormir, ma chérie, il est tard. M'avait-il rétorqué.

-Mais tu es tout seul ici. Personne ne s'occupe de toi, alors que l'on devraient fêter la journée qui s'annonce. C'est tout de même ton anniversaire. Tu devrais partager ça avec quelqu'un, non ?! Lui avais-je répondu.

-Crois tu vraiment que j'ai, ne serais-ce que la moindre envie, de fêter ma quarantaine. Peu importe que personne ne soit là, tant mieux d'ailleurs, car je ne voudrais rien souhaiter. Les rides s'imprègnent de plus en plus sur mon visage, mes muscles ne sont plus tout aussi jeunes qu'avant et ma vision se trouble un peu plus de jour en jour.

Il me faisait définitivement de la peine. Et au fond de lui, je me doutais qu'il m'enviait, certainement. Moi, atteinte de cette maladie, qui ne provoquait pas la vieillesse. Ma phrase suivante s'imposa directement dans mon esprit.

-Ne te croit pas vieux au point de ne plus être toi. Ne pense pas que je soit troublé par ton apparence, plus que je ne le suis par la mienne. Ne te réduit pas à penser, parce que tu prend une année de plus, que tu devient mauvais. Tu es un homme incroyable, dont la femme ne se préoccupe pas assez de lui et dont les enfants, pourtant charmants, sont totalement insensibles à tout les efforts que tu fais pour eux, à toutes ses journées que tu leur consacre. Je vis avec vous depuis quelques mois maintenant, et j'ai l'impression qu'il y a que moi qui s'occupe réellement de ce que tu ressens. En tant qu'ami, en tant qu'amant et en tant que père.

Un long silence s'était installé après ma longue tirade. Je voyais son visage emplit d'un intense tristesse, qui ne semblait pouvoir s'effacer. Je ne supportais pas de le voir comme ça.

-Je pense vraiment, et malheureusement que tu es la seule. Merci d'être là, chérie. Tu es vraiment une des seules sur qui je peux compter...

Je ne l'écoutais qu'à peine, le fixant en continu. Je ne voulais pas détacher mon regard du sien. Je m'imaginais le perdre, ne plus avoir ce contact qui me rendais heureuse et complète chaque jours. Je ne pouvais pas garder une idée comme celle ci, constamment dans ma tête. J'en tremblais, rien qu'en y pensant. Je fixais ses prunelles brunes, je ne comptais pas les lâcher. Il commençait à trouver cette intensité étrange, je le voyait peu à peu s'éloigner de moi. La seule chose que je retint de son regard fut pourtant une sensation à l'identique de la mienne. Désespéré. « Ne m'abandonne pas... »

Je suis là, mon cher Sullivan. Et tant que tu le sera aussi, jamais je ne te laisserais. Je voyais ces lèvres entrouvertes, mais n'arrivant à prononcer aucun mot. Il était perdu, ne pouvait rien formuler. Il est de ces situations, où l'on pense toujours que notre choix est le meilleur, n'est ce pas ? Pourtant si j'avais choisi de le laisser planté comme un mort-vivant, jusqu'à distinguer le jour, peut être le déroulement de cette même journée aurait changée, du tout au tout.

Mon visage se rapprochais lentement du sien tandis je le regardais. Mes yeux constamment dirigé sur ses pupilles. Il ne tremblait pas, il ne disait rien, il était comme mort, en réalité. Et j'avais cette impression, d'être la seule à pouvoir le remmener. Mes lèvres se posaient sur les siennes et avec ferveur, je lui échangeais un premier baiser. Je continuais à le reluquer, souriante et heureuse, pendant qu'il me considérait, étonné. Il passa la main sur sa bouche, croyant sûrement à une fantaisie sortit de son esprit

-Leena...je...je...

Il se leva alors précipitamment du canapé dans lequel il était profondément lové. Son attitude m'intriguait. Il avait l'air de me considérer autrement. Je ne comprenais pas. Comme si d'un coup, par ce seul baiser, il me voyait d'une autre manière. Il m'avais toisé étrangement. Que se passait-il dans sa tête maintenant ? Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, où je le pris en train de boire un verre de whisky.

-Qui a-t-il ? Lui demandais-je alors.

Il me lança un regard. Mais pas uns de ces gentils et agréables regards qu'il avait l'habitude de donner, un regard plein de reproche teinté toujours d'une touche de tristesse.

-Ce...ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Écoute Leena, j'aime ma femme, je ne pourrais jamais la tromper. Et j'aime mes enfants, tout autant que toi je t'aime. Je te considère égale à eux, mais pas plus. Tu comprends ?

Il ne me laissais le temps de répondre, chose que je pouvais d'ailleurs pas faire dans l'immédiat. Il se dirigeait déjà vers la porte, retraversant la salle de séjour et empruntant les escaliers. J'entendais le cliquetis d'une serrure puis enfin l'eau couler. Il prenait un bain, à coup sûr.

Je montais les marches à mon tour et entrouvrais la porte. Il était déjà torse nu, vérifiant la température de l'eau. Entendant le grincement, il se retourna sèchement et me dévisagea.

-Sort d'ici ! Me lançais-t-il.

Il n'en était pas question, je n'allais pas le laisser. Je restais cependant incrédule face à l'expression de son visage. Il ne se comportait jamais ainsi avec moi. Il semblait tellement froid, tellement distant. Que croyait-il que j'étais à présent, que pensait-il de moi. De nous. A vrai dire, je ne le savais plus vraiment. Au fond de ses yeux, je ne voyait que de la colère.

-Il n'y a rien que je puisse dire, que je puisse faire, pour te blesser. Ce que je veux seulement c'est ton bonheur. C'est le sourire que je voit chaque jours. C'est la joie que je ressent lorsque tu me prend dans tes bras. Je me fiche de ce que les autres en pensent, je me fiche de ce que je suis. Ce qui m'importe seulement c'est toi. C'est nous. Je veux être là pour t'aider à ne pas tomber, pour que tout aille bien, pour que ta vie ne soit rien d'autre que bien être constant.

-Mais tout ce que tu me promet ne te concerne en aucune façon. Il est plus le rôle de ma femme que de mon enfant. Et tu le sais bien. Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir ce que tu pense Leena. Cela n'arrivera pas, ça n'arrivera jamais, tu m'entends ?! S'emporta t-il alors, ses joues rougissant sous la colère.

-Oui, exactement tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux. Que c'est toi que je veux. Toi, ton amour, non pas celui destiné à tes enfants,mais celui destiné à ta femme. Parce que je sais qu'elle ne te mérite pas. Qu'elle n'est pas digne d'être ce qu'elle est. Parce que tu t'es toujours occupée d'elle sans qu'elle te remercie. Moi je le pourrais. Te souviens-tu toutes ces journées à l'hôpital ? Toutes ses journées où tu m'assistais dans cette salle de bain. Te souviens tu le nombre de fois où tu m'a vue nue mais que tu ne m'a pas touché ?

Je posais mes yeux sur son corps, souriant à la vue de celui-ci. Il n'était pas parfait, mais peu m'importais car je l'aimais. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, le fixant sans relâche, dirige ma main vers la cicatrice qu'avait laissé le bout de miroir. Je sentais sa respiration s'accroître.

-Tu ne peux pas me dire que ton envie n'était pas telle que la mienne à ce moment précis lui lançais-je finalement, tandis qu'au même moment, mes lèvres se posaient doucement sur la plaie.

Son regard passa de l'étonnement au dégoût en une minute. Il trembla un instant, puis en instant il me projeta violemment contre la porte. Ma tête tourna une seconde, je l'entendais hurler.

-Non Leena ! Il n'est pas question qu'il se passe quoi que que ce soit entre nous. Tu es ma fille, tu m'entends. Tu es ma fille et rien d'autre. Ni femme, ni maîtresse. Jamais !

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dit ! Je lui répondis alors.

Je me levais précipitamment, m'accrochais à son cou avec vigueur. Je ne voulais pas le lâcher, mais lui se débattait, me repoussait chaque fois avec force. Je revenais toujours. Je ne prêtais plus attention à ses paroles, ponctuées d'exclamations. Il me rejetais à chaque fois, et plus il faisait cela, plus je sentais mes sentiments s'amplifier. Et lorsqu'il compris, à bout de souffle, que je ne laisserais jamais tomber, il fit une chose. Improbable mais bien réelle.

Il me gifla. Vous pensez à une gifle gentillette, alors que celle qu'il me donna ressemblait plus à coup de poing. Une trace de violence qu'il avait toujours dissimulé. Mais quand comprendrais t-il enfin que nous étions plus proches qu'il ne l'imaginais.

-Tu deviens folle Leena ! Me dit-il alors, comme lisant dans mes pensées.

-Et si tu me rejette, c'est que tu es un fou...

Sa bouche était grand ouverte, il semblait plongé dans une transe. Je me préparais à me relever, mais avant que j'ai le temps du moindre mouvement, il me saisit au cou. Ses mains me serraient, m'étranglaient. L'air se faisait faible, absent. Je serrais les dents, mes cicatrices me déchiraient. J'étendais ma main sur le lavabo, à la recherche d'un quelconque objet pour le frapper. Pour l'obliger à arrêter. Je suffoquais, lorsque je sentis une lame de rasoir sous mes doigt. Je la pris, et avec les dernières forces qu'il me restais, frappa directement sa poitrine à nue. Il lâcha un cri, et continua à me serrer, de plus en plus fort. Je plantais la lame, encore et encore. Sa prise se relâcha, l'espace d'un instant, je le poussais alors et il s'effondrait dans l'eau encore tiède, éclaboussant la pièce.

Je regardais sa poitrine d'où s'écoulait le sang. Je m'approchais de lui. Plus de mouvement perceptible, sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus. Je le secouais vivement, mais n'obtenais aucune réponse. Je répétais mon action. Une fois, une deuxième, une troisième. Rien. Je sentais des larmes ruisseler sur mes joues. Je ne cherchais même plus à les retenir, elle sont juste trop justifiées. La lame de rasoir était encore présente dans ma main, imprégnée par son sang. Elle glissa sans peine, rebondit sur sol trempé. J'apportais mes mains à propre bouche, cachant mes sanglot, ma vision d'horreur, soudainement revenue à la vie. Qu'avais-je fait ?

-Réveille toi ! Tu n'a pas le droit de me laisser tomber !

Je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. Mais qu'aurais-je put bien faire d'autre. Je regardais sans cesse son visage sans expression autre que cette peur, cet étonnement et cette rage. Il était tout le contraire de celui que je connaissais. Et non pas malgré moi, je reculais à pas de loup, sans pour autant cesser de le regarder. Je fermais la porte sans bruit, me dirigeais dans ma chambre et attrapais des vêtements chauds, les robes que je possédais, les jetant sans retenue dans l'énorme valise qu'il m'avait rapporté, déjà remplie de quelques babioles. Je descendais les escaliers au pas de course, attrapais mes papiers d'adoption, encore posés sur le bar à l'entrée. Me dirigeais vers le garage, saisissant un bidon d'essence et le vidais sur le plancher du premier étage. Je voyais le liquide coulant sur le bois, et tout en pleurant, je pensais à ma perte.

Et maintenant que suis-je ? Que fais-je ? Je suis Leena Klammer. Je regarde maintenant les hautes flammèches s'élever dans le ciel noir. La maison bientôt complètement consumée, dont il n'en ressortira que braises et ossements. Mes yeux ne pleurent plus, je n'ai plus de larmes a pleurer. Je n'ai plus à rien à pleurer. Plus personne à manquer. Une sirène retentit au loin, un appel sûrement à dut avertir de l'incident. Je n'ai plus qu'une solution envisageable. M'enfuir. Mais où ? Je fouille mes papiers, à la va vite, et découvre une nouvelle phase de ma vie, disons la, peu commune. Mon cher Sullivan, aurais-tu voulu finalement m'abandonner dans un orphelinat ? St-Mariana, foyer pour filles. C'est bien cela, non ?


	7. Chapitre 6 - L'Orphelinat

Chapitre 6

De la neige en octobre ? C'est un temps est un peu fou. Ou alors est ce qu'il essaye de s'adapter à moi ? Peut être bien. Il n'empêche que les bourrasque de vent me retardent énormément; Vous me direz que j'ai toute la vie devant moi. Mais pas vraiment. Je suis habillé d'un manteau,trop grand pour moi. C'est un de ceux que Sullivan portait souvent lorsqu'il sortait, pour je ne sais quoi faire.

Les pompiers étaient bien sûr convaincus d'un incendie accidentel, étant donné qu'il n'avait trouvé aucune trace d'un moindre rescapé. Toute la famille était morte, brûlée, calcinée, consumée entièrement. Ils allaient surement rester, engager des enquêtes policières qui n'aboutiraient à rien et abandonneraient finalement. Résignés. Cela prendrais quelques temps, peut être plus d'un mois. Je les avaient regardés pendant des heures. Mais peu m'importait maintenant, car il était seulement question de moi. J'avais décidé d'aller dans cet orphelinat, dont la brochure me paraissait correcte. Il l'aurait sans doute voulu, imaginé. Alors j'allais donc suivre son avis. Puisqu'il pensait ainsi.

Je suis donc les panneaux, je cherche la ville indiqué sur le bout de papier. Elle est à quelques kilomètres. J'ai heureusement, plus d'espérance de vie que la fois précédente, c'est certain. Lors de ma fuite à l'Institut, j'étais faible, je me remettais à peine. Cette fois si je suis en pleine forme, je marche à pas rapides, décidée. Le jour ce lève, le soleil m'éblouit au fur et à mesure que je m'approche. Je plonge la main dans les poches du manteau, en ressort un portefeuille contenant quelques billets, et également un photo pliée en deux. Rien d'autre.

Je m'arrête dans une épicerie. Le vendeur me regarde en rigolant, ne comprenant pas ce qu'une petit fille comme moi fiche tout seule avec cette grosse valise. Il doit penser que mes parents ne sont pas très loin. Je me choisis un sandwish simple ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau, d'environ un demi-litre. J'avais d'abord pensé a du vin, mais réfléchissant, je compris que ce ne serais pas bien vu, étant donné mon âge. Je suis un peu trop jeune. Je me dirige vers la caisse, paye mes affaires. L'homme me reluque toujours, laisse échapper un petit rire, presque inaudible.

-Excusez-moi ? Pourrais-je vous emprunter vos toilettes quelques minutes ?

Il s'interroge et m'imaginant telle que je devrais l'être, lâche finalement:

-D'accord ma petite, vas y. Mais pas trop longtemps, je ne voudrais pas que tes parents s'inquiètent.

Il m'indique une porte à l'arrière de la boutique. J'empoigne ma valise et rentre. Non, je n'ai aucune envie pressante. Seulement voilà, il y avait certaines choses que Sullivan m'avait données et à quoi je n'avais jamais prétée attention plus tôt, parce que je n'en voyait pas le besoin. Il est temps. Je verouille la porte et ouvre ma valise. Entre les robes, pulls, jupes et autres collants, je cherche cette boite en satin. Elle est remplie de maquillage. Il y a une boite rouge pleine de poudre, d'autres contenant du fond de teint, du vernis, du démaquillant, des teintes de couleurs. Il y a même un petit miroir, dans lequel je me regarde. Je fais peine à voir. J'ai l'air exténuée. Je m'applique à cacher mes cernes avec le fond de teint, puis me poudre entièrement la figure avec vigueur.

Mon visage à l'air neuf, mon teint est blanc comme neige. Il y également des rubans dans une boite à part. Je m'en noue un dans les cheveux, me regarde à nouveau. Il manque quelque chose. Je cherche encore, tombe finalement sur une nouvelle petite boite. Celle ci contient beaucoup mieux que des élastiques. Des dents. Des prothèses dentaires. La dentition semblable à celle d'une filette, d'un enfant. C'est parfait. C'est le seul détail qu'il me manquait. J'ai peut être omis de préciser que l'hypopituitarisme ne s'applique pas sur la dentition. Mes dents ne sont pas assimilables à mon corps. Juste à la réalité. J'installe les prothèses, légèrement transparentes, en m'aidant de ma langue. Je jette un coup d'oeil au miroir, affiche un sourire. Un enfant conforme, un copie. C'est ce que je suis. Maintenant. Je remet mes rubans en place.

Je tire la chasse, refait ma valise, et passe devant la caisse, lâchant un léger "Merci" au vendeur. Je ne lui accorde pas un regard et sors en vitesse. J'entame mon sandwish et continue ma route.

L'Orphelinat se trouve à la suite d'un petit pont, monté en hauteur, sur une rivière. Celle ci est gelée par le froid. Je marque un bref arrêt. Les nonnes ne goberaient jamais mon histoire. Comment aurais-je eu le temps de faire une valise, tandis que la maison flambait ? Avec un soupir de résignation, j'ouvre ma valise. Je prend un robe qu'il m'avait offert, elle est jaune, m'arrive aux genoux. J'empoigne ma boite à maquillage et referme la valise, ne la laissant remplie que par les vêtements, le manteau et le porte feuille ainsi que la boite qui renfermais les fausses dents. J'ai dans mes mains, pour toutes affaires, ma trousse, ma robe, et ma bible que j'avais emporté. J'ai également conservé la photo de famille. J'en faisait partie, après tout.

Je jette ma valise par dessus la structure. Je l'entend s'écraser sur la glace, qui cède par le choc. Je la regarde couler, emportant la moitié de mes souvenirs. Je n'ai plus en tête que des rêves, des images dont je ne tirerais rien, mis à part la tristesse et la complaisance. A travers l'eau, je distingue une personne, comme dissimulée sous la glace.

-Tu regrette n'est ce pas ? Me lançe t-elle sous forme de murmure. Tu n'avais pas e choix ma petite, il t'aurait tué. Ce que tu as fait devait être fais. C'était peu être un excès de folie pour toi, mais il n'empêche que tu ne pouvais l'ignorer.

J'avais l'impression qu'elle me jaugeait. Que lorsqu'elle voyait les larmes, elle me pensait incapable.

-Ne regrette pas, ne soit pas une faible. Comme tout ces gens que tu as connu. Comme cet homme en particulier, parce que c'était tout ce qu'il était. Un faible, chétif et frêle comme un enfant. Si son esprit avait été inerchangé avec ton corps, il n'y aurait pas eu la moindre différence. A vrai dire cela aurait plus convenu. Alors ne soit pas une idioté comme il a pu l'être. Ne...

-La ferme !

Je la fait taire d'une traite. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues, toujours. Je les effaces d'un revers de main. La voix de ma mère ne résonne plus, mais je sais qu'elle reviendra, un jour prochain. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle se taise. Je poursuis mon chemin, un nouveau panneau m'indique, quelques mètres seulement me séparent de mon but. Les habitations longent le quartier, qui parait, à première vue, bien tranquille. Le silence est absolu, comme si personne ne se risquait à sortir. Comme si il n'y avait personne. Je regarde les facades en briques, ciment, béton. Les jardins, où les fleurs n'existent plus. Il est temps de finir mon trajet.

Deux long blocs de pierre annonçent l'entrée. Sur l'un d'eux, une plaque en fer, où il est gravé ces mots. "St Marianas, Foyer pour filles. 1929" S'en suit un autre texte, que je ne réussi à déchiffrer, tant la neige et le froid l'a dissimulé. Mes pieds se trainent, j'avance lentement dans l'entrée. Il y a un perron, des arbres où sont installés des balançoires, d'autres où il n'y a rien. L'endroit me rapelle vaguement l'Institut. Les même couleurs, les mêmes fenêtres alignées. Mais le fait est que l'endroit parait nettement plus paisible que ce que j'ai connu. Je monte les marches, m'arrête devant la porte et lève une main hésitante. Je toque enfin. La porte s'entrouvre, je croise le regard de la nonne. Elle est totalement éberluée. Je lui lance, d'une voix douce:

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Esther

Elle ouvre entièrement la porte et m'accueille à l'intérieur, me serrant dans ses bras. Je n'apprécie pas vraiment ce fait, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me laisser toucher. Sa ne date pas d'hier. Il n'y en avait qu'un qui avait le droit.

-D'où viens tu ma petite ? Me demande t-elle, tentant de ne pas me brusquer.

Je lâche un rapide soupir, repense à ce que j'ai fait. Penser à mes paroles futures. Mes yeux s'embuent bientôt de larmes. Il en dépend de ma vie, je suis obligé de mentir mais cela ne me fera jamais oublier. Alors je lui raconte. Je lui ment, lui dit que le feu s'est déclaré la nuit dernière, sans raison. Que je n'ais eu le temps de sauver que les quelques affaires importantes que j'avais. Qui me tenais à coeur. Je lui dit que j'ai tout perdu, mais cette fois là je ne ment pas. Ma famille est morte, l'homme que j'aimais est mort. Les larmes coulent finalement, à nouveau, sans que je puisse les retenir. Ce n'est ni ironique, ni un faux semblant de mes sentiments. Juste une vérité. Et tandis qu'elle me serre toujours dans ses bras, je pleure à gros sanglots. Incapable de m'arrêter.

La nonne me porte dans ses bras, m'allonge sur un lit, dans une chambre vide. Elle prend mes maigres affaires et les range dans un coin. Elle m'emmitoufle dans une couverture, mesure ma température. Peu à peu, je me sens en sécurité. D'autres soeurs arrivent, chuchotent, conversent à mon propos. Je me fiche de ce qu'elles disent, pensent. Je ne risque rien. Les sanglots secouent toujours ma poitrine, phénomène que je ne parvient pas a tempérer tout de suite. La soeur qui m'a accueillie s'occupe toujours de moi, place un bouillote sous mon oreiller. Me surveille.

Je reste comme assommée, les premier jours. Je refuse que l'on me déshabille, je fait ma toilette moi-même. Me recouche immédiatement. Les soeurs sont rassurées, comme je le suis également. Elles essayent de me faire sortir de ma chambre parfois, mais je n'accepte qu'au bout d'une semaine passée. Je ne veux pas dire que j'avais peur des enfants, mais plutôt peur de leur faire du mal. Je me rappelle la nuit de la mort de Sullivan, la folie qui s'était emparée de mon corps entier, sans que je ne controle plus rien. Comme lors de l'incident à l'école, avec le garçon aux ciseaux. Je ne doute pas une seconde, qu'un action de la même sorte puisse se répéter. Même ici.

La perception des enfants sur ma personne ne change pas. Mais aucun ne me cause de tord. Aucun ne me parle. On ne m'accorde aucune attention particulière. Du moins, pour le peu de temps que je passe en leur compagnie. Les nonnes voient que je ne compte pas changer, pour aucun de ces enfants. Que le fait d'être seule me rend plus paisible. Elles essayent de m'occuper, me ramène parfois de jolies robes, comme celle que j'aime, pour me faire plaisir. Elle m'offrent des tas de chose, mais je me souviens plus particulièrement du jour où elle m'ont offert un carnet a dessin, accompagné d'une palette complète de couleurs et teintes. Je leur avais offert un sourire immense, qu'elle ne pourraient jamais vraiment comprendre. La peinture me manquait, car je n'y avait pas retouché depuis l'Institut, soit presque un an entier.

Voilà comme je m'occupe alors. Je m'intègre chaque jour dans cet art qui me plait. Je peint et les nonnes m'obsevent, décident même parfois d'exposer mes chef d'oeuvres, car d'après elles, aucun petit fille de l'Orphelinat n'est aussi douée que moi dans ce domaine. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai faire pour le moment. Je pense juste à survivre. A vivre, finalement.


	8. Chapitre 7 - La Famille Coleman

Chapitre 7

Il s'est écoulé une demi-année. 6 mois durant lesquels je ne vie que solitude. Les fillettes refusent de me parler. Seulement pour me poser quelques questions, auxquelles je répond bien volontiers. Sans paraître ce que je suis vraiment. Les parents ne veulent pas m'adopter. 6 mois durant lesquels je passe mon temps à peindre. Mais même l'art ne sait me changer les idées. Je repense, sans arrêt, à Sullivan. A tout les moments que j'ai passé, à tous les souvenirs qu'il m'a laissé et que je ne partagerais jamais, avec qui que ce soit. Je m'ennuie, inlassablement. Chaque jour parait plus long que le précédent.

J'ai appris à connaître l'Orphelinat dans ces moindres recoins. Il y a d'abord le parc, tel que je l'ai découvert. Je ne sort presque jamais, cependant, alors je ne m'attarde pas. Lorsque que l'on entre, il y a un long couloir. Sur la première porte à gauche, on peut trouver un grande salle, où les nonnes font pratiquer. Cours, maîtrise de la vie et religion. La pièce en face de celle-ci est réservée pour chaque repas, c'est là que tous ce réunissent. Encore une fois, je suis une exception et les nonnes veillent particulièrement à m'amener mon propre repas, afin que je mange à part des autres. Tout au long du couloir est posé un banc, et près de celui ci, une nouvelle porte qui s'ouvre sur le bureau de la directrice de l'établissement. C'est, en fait, celui de la nonne qui m'a accueillie. Sœur Abigail, il me semble.

On trouve ensuite des escaliers qui mènent à l'étage supérieur où se trouvent les chambres, ainsi que les salles de classe. Je reste en général seule. C'est mieux ainsi. Je me sens même plus apte à exprimer ma personnalité. Sous forme de tableaux, bien sûr. Le couloir menant aux classes et aux chambres et un endroit où sont exposés toutes mes peintures. Certaines que j'ai faites, représentes beaucoup de choses manquantes à ma vie. La présence d'une mère, la plupart du temps. Ma chambre se trouve à part des autres, même si certaines fillettes veulent parfois me rendent des visites. Il est vrai que même étant seule, je ne refuse pas la compagnie, quand on me la propose. Seulement je ne converse pas vraiment, pas aussi librement que j'en avais la possibilité avec Sullivan. Malheureusement, je ne peux plus compter sur lui...

J'ai gardé la photo de famille dans ma bible, déchirée au préalable, de sorte à ce que je ne conserve que son portrait. J'en ai fait de même avec les autres hommes qui m'ont trop souvent trahis. J'ai obtenu les leurs en fouillant quelques peu dans mes papiers, que Sullivan avait ramené de l'Institut, incluant une copie de mon véritable acte de naissance. Copie que j'avais noyé au fond d'une rivière gelé, caché entre les vêtements, au fond d'une lourde valise. Mon passeport était la seule information que tous disposaient à mon sujet. Cependant, les sœurs, elles, ne se posaient jamais trop de questions. Pourquoi ces rubans autour de mon cou et de mes poignets ? Parce que je crée ma propre mode. Pourquoi toujours solitaire ? Parce que préfère la solitude. Et tant d'autres questions dont elles ne doutaient ni les vraies raisons ni les mensonges.

6 mois se sont écoulés mais les jours sont indifférents. La neige est toujours là, la monotonie est toujours là. Rien ne se décide à changer. A vrai dire, je commence même à penser que le changement doit être provoqué. Sinon, rien ne se passera. Et il est peut être temps que quelque chose se passe ici.

Je suis en train de peintre, comme d'habitude, lorsque je distingue une ombre noire approchant de l'Orphelinat. Je me doute que de nouveaux parents sont en route, et même si ils ne me choisiront sans doute pas, je ne peux m'empêcher d'aller jeter un coup d'œil. C'est une femme et un homme. Sans doute, tout deux, ayant entre 20 et 40 ans. Tout deux, les cheveux bruns. Tout deux, souriants à la vue de toutes ces petites filles, courant dans la neige. Le regard de la femme se promène, regarde tranquillement l'Orphelinat. Je me baisse, ne souhaitant être vue, mais une fois cette action faite, me demande à moi même. Pourquoi ? Qu'ais-je à craindre, après tout ?

Je me relève, les observent à nouveau, me collant à la vitre. Celle ci se couvre de buée, suite à ma respiration proche. Je les suis du regard tandis qu'ils rentrent, marquant un arrêt sur un bonhomme de neige. Je les perds alors de vue, et me décide à reprendre ma toile où je l'avais laissé. Encore une fois, elle ne me concerne pas directement mais plus mes rêves lointains.

«You have to give a little,

take a little,

and let your poor heart break a little,

that's the story of,

that's the glory of love. »

C'est une des chansons que j'ai apprise récemment. C'est la seule que j'accepte de chanter parfois aux enfants, parce qu'elle m'inspire les amours déchus. Elle parle d'amour, mais de gloire, de sa propre gloire en tant que personne, dont le cœur est emprisonnée par Cupidon. De ce que vous devez vous réduire à faire pour séduire. Toutes les faiblesse que vous devez faire semblant de posséder. Ou que vous devez entièrement posséder.

« You have to laugh a little,

cry a little,

until the clouds rolls by a little,

that's the story of,

that's the glory of love »

Elle me rappelle un peu ce que j'ai été. Mais le fait est, que je supporte pas lorsque mon cœur se brise. Parce que sa me rappelle trop cette fameuse nuit, où il à été détruit. Que je ne supporte pas le fait de pleurer et ne serais ce que le moindre rire. Parce que toutes ces choses là, ne sont pour moi que des illusions qui cachent une profonde vérité.

« As long as there's the two of us,

we'll got the world and all it's charms,

and when the world is through will us,

we'll have each other arms. »

Mais sur qui pourrais-je compter, mis à part sur moi-même ? Parfois, je me pose cette unique question : arriverais-je à me convaincre, un jour, que ma vie, telle qu'elle est maintenant construite, mérite d'être vécue. Voilà où en sont maintenant mes pensées. J'entends des pas qui reculent dans le couloir. Peut être une fillette était-elle encore en train de m'observer.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Je lance, à tout hasard.

La porte s'ouvre sur une homme. Je le reconnais, c'est celui qui vient d'arriver. Je me demande où est la femme qui l'accompagnait.

-Bonjour, me dit-il alors.

Mon regard se retourne sur ma toile et je continue. Je sifflote toujours la mélodie, qui ne quitte parfois plus ma tête. L'homme se rapproche, j'entends ses pas, de plus en plus près. Il pose sa main sur des feuilles, d'autres peintures que les sœurs prévoient d'accrocher, un de ces jours. Il les regardes.

-Toutes ces peintures sont de toi ? Demande t-il, l'air étonné.

-Oui...elles vous plaisent ?

-Elles sont remarquables ! S'extasie t-il/

Un sourire s'étend quelque peu sur mon visage. Cet homme me fait penser à Sullivan, d'un certaine façon, parce qu'il n'y avait que lui pour me complimenter. Parce qu'il était mon père. Mais l'avis d'un homme...j'en manquais cruellement. C'était un Orphelinat pour filles, après tout. Alors il était le premier à venir me voir, de tout les parents que j'ai connue.

-Merci beaucoup...moi je m'appelle Esther, et vous, votre prénom ? Je me hasarde à le questionner.

Il me tend sa main, que je saisis fermement. Comme un homme.

-John.

Il m'adresse un sourire, et poursuit.

-Heureux de te connaître.

Il marque une hésitation, et me demande.

-Je peux m'asseoir ?

Il a l'air patient, peut être même qu'il veux me connaître un peu. Étrange. Mais qu'importe, si il le demande de cette façon. Pourquoi refuserais-je ?

-Bien sûr.

Un long silence s'installe. Je ne sais si je dois commencer où bien si je doit attendre qu'il s'exécute. Je n'ai jamais vécu de situation similaire, par le simple fait qu'aucun parent n'est jamais venu me voir. A vrai dire, il ne montent pour la plupart pas au premier étage. Étant donné que la plupart des enfants se trouvent tous en bas. Je me demande comment il est arrivé à se retrouver ici. Sa voix s'impose alors.

-D'où t'es venue l'idée pour celui-là ?

Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, je marque un temps. Réfléchis un instant à ce que je pourrais trouver, dire, tout en garder mon côté « petite fille perdue ».

-Mes tableaux racontent tous des histoires, celui-là est sur une mère lion triste qui ne retrouve pas ces lionceaux.

-Oui, mais elle sourit. Me fait-il remarquer.

-Elle est en train de rêver de ses bébés, lui répondit-je. C'est la seule chose qui peux la rendre heureuse.

-J'espère qu'elle les retrouvera...

Il a l'air tellement captivé, je n'ose même plus lui parler d'autre chose.

-Elle les retrouvera, regardez.

Je trempe mon pinceau dans la peinture jaune et peint la tête d'un premier lionceau, accroupis au dessus de sa mère. Tout en faisant cela, je continue le dialogue. Lui ne me quitte pas des yeux.

-Ils étaient perdus dans la jungle, et ils avaient si peur parce qu'ils n'avaient pas ni de mère ni de père. Mais au moment où ils croyaient être perdus à jamais, ils trouvent leur mère endormie sous cet arbre. Quand elle va se réveiller, son rêve se sera réalisé...

Je me retourne vers lui et lui lance finalement.

-Elle aura toute sa famille autour d'elle.

-C'est incroyable, t'a inventé cette histoire ?

J'acquiesce. Des voix s'avancent vers nous, je les entend. De nouveaux bruits de pas. Non loin. Sûrement sa compagne. Il se lève et s'avance vers la porte qu'il a laissé grande ouverte. Je me retourne et aperçois de plus près la femme que je tentais de reluquer plus tôt. Elle est brune, porte un gilet de couleur grise, ainsi qu'un jean simple. Elle semble un peu déboussolé, mais néanmoins consciente de l'endroit où elle se trouve.

-Hey, il faut que je vous présente, dit alors John. Voici ma femme, Kate. Kate, voici Esther.

Je lui adresse un timide sourire tandis qu'elle s'approche de plus près.

-Bonjour ! Comment tu vas ? Je suis heureuse de te connaître, s'exclame t-elle en me tendant une main, que je saisis brièvement.

-Elle a peint tout sa, ajoute l'homme, désignant mes travaux.

-Vraiment ? S'étonne Kate.

Il répond par l'affirmative et elle poursuit.

-Ils sont fantastiques, ils sont vraiment magnifiques.

Je la remercie, puis elle me demande où est ce que j'ai appris a peintre. Je ne compte pas vraiment mentir sur ce point là, puisque c'est une des seules activités que je pratique depuis très jeune, sans que personne ne m'aie jamais rien appris.

-Je passe beaucoup de temps à m'exercer, c'est tout, lui répondit-je, me retournant vers ma toile, peignant la tête du lionceau. On meurt d'ennui ici.

Elle s'asseoie à côté de son mari et me répète.

-Tu meurs d'ennui ici ? Me dit-elle, ce qui m'arrache un nouveau sourire, trouvant l'expression trop facile d'utilisation. Si tu t'ennuie à ce point, pourquoi tu descends pas faire la fête ?

C'est une question tout a fait normale. Mais dans mon cas, c'est le contraire. Si vous saviez Kate...

-Je ne vois l'intérêt de faire la fête...Personne ne m'a encore jamais parlé, je leur déclare enfin. Je crois que je suis pas comme les autres.

-Il n'y a rien de mal à ne pas être comme les autres, me dit-elle.

Sa remarque me rend joyeuse, malgré moi. Je sais ce que je suis, et malheureusement cela ne changera pas. Mais cela étant dit, devrais-je me réjouir, d'après vous ? Je me pose des questions incessantes depuis le début de mon existence. Sans trouver des réponses assez convaincantes pour m'affirmer que le mot « différent » est quelque chose de bien.

-Dites donc, vous avez beaucoup de choses en commun ! Ajoute John, en riant.

Elle le frappe, en plaisantant. Des choses en commun ? Je ne pense pas vraiment. Pas autant que tu le pense. Votre vie me semble beaucoup plus joyeuse que la mienne. Mais que devrais-je faire, à présent ? Quoi d'autre que de chercher réjouissance auprès de personnes qui ne me connaissent pas assez pour me juger. Même ayant fait du mal, rien n'indique que ma vie devrait être aussi pauvre qu'a ce moment précis. Je les apostrophe, tout deux.

-Je crois que les gens devraient toujours essayer de se servir des mauvaises choses qui leur arrive dans la vie, et les transformer en bonnes choses. Vous ne croyez pas ?

Je suis alors ravie que tout deux affichent des paroles identiques aux miennes. Je ressens ces mêmes émotions, comme lorsque Sullivan était encore là. Toujours d'accord, jamais négatif. Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'était pour me prouver son attachement, où pour ne pas me brusquer. Peut être pensait-il que j'allais rechuter dans cette folie, qui ne m'avait jamais finalement quittée. A vrai dire, il ne le savais sans doute pas, mais il avait raison sur toute la ligne.

Je sais que sans cesse me rappeler sa mort me fait plus de mal qu'autre chose, mais le fait est que, je ne veux pas oublier. Je ne veux pas oublier de quoi je suis capable de faire, lorsque je ne contrôle plus complètement mes actions.

Le couple continue à me regarder peintre, de tant à autre jetant un regard vers la sœur Abigail, ayant accompagné les deux durant leur visite. Elle s'approche de nous, à son tour.


	9. Chapitre 8 - Le Départ

Chapitre 8

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va advenir. Je fais mes valises, elles sont remplies par les achats des sœurs pour la plupart. Vêtements sur vêtements. J'emporte également cette dernière peinture, la mère lion et ses petits. J'ai l'impression que cette première rencontré a été fondée sur de bonnes bases. Aussi je préfère m'en souvenir en emportant cette toile. D'autres sœurs s'affairent a descendre mes bagages au rez de chaussée. Je jette un dernier regard a la pièce que je laisse, maintenant presque vide. Identique au premier jour, à mon arrivée. Je descends.

Les nonnes m'indiquent que mes futurs parents sont en train de régler les papier d'adoption. Je les remercie et m'assoie sur le banc à côté du bureau de la sœur Abigail. J'entends des voix, à l'extérieur de l'orphelinat. Je ne tends pas l'oreille pour chercher à les entendre. Je me doute déjà de ce qu'ils peuvent se dire. Rien de bien méchant. Sûrement des paroles identiques à celle prononcées trois semaines auparavant, lors de leur décision de m'accepter dans leur famille. Je me lève tandis que la sœur Abigail m'accompagne à la porte. Elle l'ouvre dans un grincement. Tout deux se tiennent là, Kate et John.

-Allons-y, laisse échapper l'homme.

Il se détourne tandis que je parcours les quelques mètres qui me séparent d'eux. Je m'avance timidement vers Kate qui me lance un gentil sourire. Elle me tends une main, symbolisant pour moi une affection toute particulière à mon égard, que je saisis. Je lâche un soupir, de soulagement, peu être aussi d'inquiétude. Soulagement parce que je me sens enfin à ma place, et cela depuis l'accident et la fuite de chez les Sullivan. Je me sens enfin comme je devrais l'être. Mais le fait est, que rien n'est sûr de durer. Je le sais et cela me fait frissonner rien qu'en y pensant.

-On est partit, annonce alors John.

Kate m'entraîne par la main, tandis que je lance un dernier regard à la sœur Abigail qui guette notre départ depuis la porte. Elle nous fait un « au revoir » de la main.

-Appelez moi en cas de besoin !

Je ne l'espère pas, ma sœur. Je ne l'espère vraiment pas. Je me sens parfaitement bien pour le moment, ni de troubles mentaux (que je n'ai jamais accepté avoir mais qu'importe), pas non plus de problème physique, puisqu'ils sont tout étant ignorant que vous. Kate lui répond d'un au revoir, puis suis John jusqu'à la voiture où elle m'ouvre la portière arrière. Je m'installe sur un siège et, tandis que mon « père » range mes valises dans la malle, elle passe devant et entame une conversation.

-Esther...tu sais, on a déjà deux enfants et...

Elle stoppe, bouche entrouverte, mais se reprends vite et espire lentement.

-Nous avons un garçon,il..il s'appelle Daniel, et une petite fille Maxine, enfin on l'appelle Max la plupart du temps...Tout ça pour dire, que tu va devoir t'habituer à leur présence dans ta nouvelle maison, comme nous, nous devrons nous habituer à la tienne. Tu comprends ?

Je hoche la tête, et elle continue.

-Maxine est..elle n'est pas tout à fait comme les autres petites filles tu sais. Quand elle est née, il y eu des problèmes, des complications et..elle ne peux pas parler, ni entendre correctement...Alors on peux comprendre que tu mette un temps pour y réfléchir, mais on voulais que tu sache, que en tant que grande sœur, tu va devoir nous aider à lui rendre la vie plus facile...As-tu déjà rencontré des enfants comme ça ? Je veux dire étant...

Sourds-muets ? Pas vraiment. Je lui lance un sourire désolé. En vérité, c'était surtout Sullivan qui avait eu des expériences avec eux. Il m'avait appris le langages des signes, les quelques bases. Bonjour, merci, au revoir, l'alphabet. Ce genre de choses. A mon tour, je soupire. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avait pas repensé à lui...

John prend place au volant et fait démarrer la voiture. Je regarde l'orphelinat s'éloigner de moi, de plus en plus, jusqu'à ne plus le distinguer. La route est enneigée, les arbres sont gelés par le froid. Je ne distingue que ces deux choses à travers la fenêtre. Similaire. Comme certains pourraient le croire, aucune nostalgie soudaine de s'empare de moi. Je ne me sens pas vraiment différente, seulement à ma place. Presque.

-J'ai un peu appris à signer, avec les livres de l'orphelinat...

Ils ne répondent pas, le silence continue. Je regarde mes mains gantés. Essaye de te souvenir Leena... Je fais quelques signes, essaye de mémoriser certains mots. Kate se retourne au moment où je tente de me rappeler de mon prénom. Esther. Je lui montre mon exercice. Elle me corrige cependant, me donnant le véritable signe.

-C'est TH. T...H

Je la prends pour exemple et essaye de reproduire ce qu'elle me donne à l'identique. Je la questionne ensuite sur d'autres mots. Je ne suis plus vraiment sûre. Sa remonte à plusieurs mois. Les noms, les verbes, adjectifs. Tout y passe, jusqu'à ce que je connaisse ma réplique sur le bout des doigts – c'est le cas de le dire-. Je me bloque un instant, lorsque la voiture traverse un pont. Presque le même que celui que j'ai moi même traversé. Pour venir me réfugier à l'orphelinat. Mais le fait est que je me rappelle parfaitement la direction que j'ai emprunté, et c'était la route à l'opposé de celle ci. Je fixe l'eau glacé. Le dernier endroit où...elle était revenue. Me hanter ? En quelque sorte ?

Nous roulons sur quelques mètres avant de monter une pente qui conduit à la demeure familiale. Ce que je voit ressemble, en fait, plus à un chalet.

-C'est votre maison ? Je demande alors, insistant sur le « votre »

-Maintenant, c'est aussi ta maison. Me répond John

Il se gare, coupe le moteur et Kate vient m'ouvrir, m'accueille. Je lui renvois un sourire et descends. J'observe l'habitation un instant. D'après ce que je remarque, elle possède deux étages, et semble également batie sur un grand terrain. Je suppose donc que le jardin doit être...immense. Une petite tête blonde se montre à l'étage supérieur. Elle nous reluque un instant et disparaît, pour réapparaître à la porte de l'entrée. Elle se dirige vers nous, a petites foulée, affichant un large sourire. Les paroles de Kate m'indiquent alors authenticité de ce dont je me doutais.

-Bonjour chérie ! Regarde qui est là !

Elle s'abaisse à son niveau et la prends dans ses bras. Cette image m'émerveille totalement. C'est ce que je n'ai jamais connu. Une famille. Une fille et sa mère. Ensemble. Elle la dépose doucement à terre. Je ne quitte pas ma petit sœur des yeux. Elle a l'air adorable. Je met en pratique mon rapide apprentissage.

-Bonjour Max ! Moi, je m'appelle Esther.

On s'échange un sourire, amical. Sans plus, ni moins.

-Elle s'est exercée tout le trajet !

Elle a l'air tellement réceptive à tout ce que l'on dit. Tellement souriante, heureuse, innocente. Ce dernier point est sûrement dut à son jeune âge.

-Est-ce qu'elle entend ? Je demande, malgré moi.

-Un peu, me répond Kate. Elle est née presque totalement sourde, mais elle arrive à lire sur les lèvres.

Me disant cette dernière phrase, elle passe les mains dans les cheveux de sa fille et déplace ses mèches derrière ses oreilles, comme pour montrer l'évidence. Je remarque son appareil auditif. Elle s'excite brièvement, attrape la main de sa mère, et nous entraîne toutes les deux à l'intérieur. La voix de John s'élève derrière nous.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je m'en charge !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Pauvre homme, cantonné à porter les valises. Il est vrai que leur maison pourrait être un hôtel, tellement elle à l'air spacieuse. Le bois est partout, des murs jusqu'au meubles, en passant par le plancher. Il y a aussi de la pierre. Un canapé trône au milieu du salon, non loin d'une majestueuse cheminée. Je distingue une table à manger dans une pièce suivante, ainsi qu'un bar où est accoudée un garçon. Un escalier, lui aussi en bois, fait monter à l'étage supérieur. La voix de John me sort de ma contemplation .

-Esther, je te présente grand mère Barbara. M'annonce t-il, désignant une femme sur le canapé.

Celle ci se lève et se dirige vers nous. Je m'approche d'elle et lui fait une légère révérence. Ne suis-je pas un petite princesse ? Comme Sullivan s'amusait à m'appeler ?

-C'est un plaisir de vous connaître ! Lui dis-je.

-Quelles charmantes manières ! C'est également un plaisir de te connaître ! Me répond t-elle en souriant, à la petite fille que je suis.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le bar que j'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir. « Papa » appelle mon nouveau frère, afin de me présenter. Il s'approche de moi et me reluque, les mains sur les hanches. Je lui lance un « Bonjour », lui tendant la main. Il me répond d'un « Salut » amical, presque ironique, me la serrant. Je continue la visite, seule, divague un peu. J'entends la voix de Daniel qui chuchote à son père. Je n'y fait pas attention. La seule chose à laquelle je m'intéresse à cet instant précis, c'est l'endroit où je vais passer le reste de ma vie. Mon regard se pose sur une mezzanine, où s'élève une forme noire. Je reconnais un instrument.

-Oh, je m'écris. Vous avez un piano !

-Oui, me réponds Kate. Tu aimerais apprendre ?

-J'adorerais apprendre.

Nous montons ensuite le grand escalier. Il y a là un grand couloir que nous suivons, sans encombres. Tout est incroyablement neuf...ou bien le semble. Il m'ouvre une porte, puis une autre et une nouvelle. La chambre de Max, Daniel ainsi que la salle de bain. Même la leur. Cependant, toutes les portes étant identiques et le couloir immense, je me perds un peu dans les explications. Je me rends finalement compte que nous sommes passé devant une pièce sans jamais y entrer. Je demande alors a ma famille adoptive où celle ci amène. C'est avec un sourire qu'ils m'invitent à entrer.


	10. Chapitre 9 - Connaissances Approfondies

Chapitre 9 :

Sullivan...

C'est la seule chose qui me viens à l'esprit lorsque je la vois. Cette fameuse pièce, c'est ma chambre. Elle est presque l'identique de mon ancienne pièce. Je cligne des yeux un moment et l'impossible mirage se dissipe. Je laisse un murmure, un soupir sortir de mes lèvres. Insensible, inaudible.

Les murs sont teinté de roses, mais là s'arrête la seule ressemblance. Deux fenêtres font éclater le blanc de la neige, depuis l'extérieur jusqu'à moi. Entre les deux ouvertures,se tient un lit, couvert de trois peluche, et surmonté de rideaux en dentelle blanches. Non loin de là, un bureau sur lequel est posé un miroir, une penderie encastré dans le mur, et également un aquarium. On n'entends que le bruissement de l'eau sur le verre. Les murs sont vides par rapport à ceux de l'orphelinat qui pour certains était ornés de mes peintures.

-Alors elle te plaît ?

-Elle est parfaite ! Dit-je alors.

Ce n'est que le lendemain de ce premier jour, mais je sens déjà que cette journée sera une des plus belles. Depuis le début, depuis une éternité, je n'ai rêvé que de cette journée. Depuis mon abandon jusqu'à me retrouver dans cette sublime demeure, ayant l'air d'un chalet au milieu de la brume neigeuse, celle ci indissociable. Mes yeux s'ouvrent, malgré la blancheur du ciel qui illumine ma chambre, à travers les deux immenses fenêtres. J'entends Max se faufiler devant ma porte, essayant d'être la plus discrète possible. Cette petite fille est décidément adorable. J'ouvre un de mes tiroirs et commence à choisir mes habits avec soin. Une robe, rose pâle, se mariant avec des rubans de même couleur, que je nouerais dans mes cheveux. Je me prépare à descendre à l'étage inférieur pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, mais je n'entends qu'un silence complet, imperturbable. Que c'est -il passé ? Y a t-il eu un accident ? Est ce qu'un des membres de cette famille à eu vent de mon histoire passée ? La police a t-elle finalement, après plusieurs mois, retrouvé la véritable cause de l'incendie ? Une myriade de questions se bousculent dans ma tête, sans que je ne puisque y répondre sans douter de moi même. Mon cœur s'agite dans ma poitrine. Je me force à rester calme, je respire lentement. Ce n'est peut-être rien. Mais c'est peut -être tout.

Ne sois pas idiote Leena, affronte la vérité. Ne sois pas faible, ne sois pas une lâche. Ma pensée ne cesse de me pousser. Je prends alors la porte et m'avance vers l'escalier. Tout en bas de celui ci, la famille entière me regarde, tous affichant un sourire sur leurs lèvres, sauf bien sûr Daniel. J'ai bien l'impression qu'il sera difficile de nouer quelque chose entre nous. Peu importe, le temps fera son effet.

Je fixe le visage de Kate et de John, puis celui de Max. Je pose les yeux sur les paquets de cadeaux qu'elle essaye de ne pas faire tomber de ces petits bras. Elle veille sur eux, et me regarde intensément, ne cessant pas une seule seconde d'afficher ce visage, joyeux et heureux.

-Bienvenue à la maison.

C'est un sommeil sans rêve. Peu importe alors qu'il soit coupé par l'orage. Le souvenir lointain de l'Institut revient à moi., sans que je le veuille vraiment. Les orages étaient très fréquents lorsque j'y étais. Ils étaient devenus absents depuis que j'étais partie. Et à vrai dire, ils ne me manquaient pas. Je me lève, et fixe le ciel noir à travers la fenêtre, celui-ci continuellement ponctué d'éclairs. Je les regardent s'écraser, non loin, et leur éclat blanc illumine mon visage d'une lumière forte. Qui se répète encore, et encore. Je me lève en silence. Mes pas sont inaudibles. Le plancher ne craque même pas lorsque je sort dans le couloir.

J'ouvre la première porte que je trouve. C'est la chambre de Max. Je ne fait que le supposer car la décoration de la pièce amène à cette hypothèse. Les éclairs retentissent toujours mais la petite fille continue de dormir profondément. Elle a l'air tranquille, plongée dans un sommeil paisible. Je la regarde. Je trouve ma situation injuste. Ou plutôt je la trouvais. Nous sommes toutes les deux malades. Elle, née sourde et sans voix, et moi, née jeune éternellement. Mais le fait est que ses parents s'en sont accommodés tandis que les miens m'ont rejetés. Je l'envie. Et sans le vouloir, je lui lance un regard mauvais. Elle n'y avait pour rien, je le sais bien.

C'est simplement injuste. Et je sais que mes sentiments envers mes parents ne sont que mauvais, et à jamais irréversibles. Tandis qu'elle...jamais elle ne ressentira ce que j'ai ressenti. Mon esprit m'ordonne de la frapper, mais mon bon sens m'indique que la solution n'est pas là. Ma main frôle sa joue, ce qui la réveille. Elle sursaute au premier éclair qu'elle voit. Manque de fondre en larmes. Je la prends dans mes bras et l'entraîne dans le couloir. Je remarque de la lumière sous une porte et me décide à toquer. J'entends la voix familière de Kate.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis collé à mon père, tandis que ma mère tiens sa petite fille tremblante dans ses bras. Le corps de John est d'une chaleur apaisante. Et depuis plus d'un an, mon sommeil restera intact. Il ne sera ni troublé par un cauchemar, ni par une de ces stupides crises d'angoisse. Elle ne sera que d'une sereine tranquillité.

Lorsque que je me lève, ni John, ni Max n'est présent à côté de moi. Kate me regarde du coin de l'oeil, attendant mon réveil. Mon cœur rate un nouveau battement. C'est elle aperçue du port de mes rubans ? Si oui, se doute -elle se qu'ils cachent ? Et si non, se pose t-elle également des questions à ce sujet, tout autant que je m'en pose à se moment précis ?

-Tu as bien dormi ? Me demande t-elle, au bout d'une minute.

J'acquiesce et me met debout sans attendre autre réponse de sa part. Idiote. Je me met en route vers ma chambre et entend, à nouveau la voix de Kate me héler depuis l'endroit précèdent. Elle comptait me réveiller, évidemment, mais je l'avais fais avant. Aujourd'hui, c'est mon premier jour à l'école communale. J'avais tellement profité de ma journée passé, que je n'avais pas pensé une seule seconde à la suite qui m'attendais. Je soupire et me choisis de nouveaux habits. Max et Daniel sont déjà en bas, ce dernier est collé à son console de jeu, comme le serais un moustique à la vue du sang. Il n'est sûrement pas, cependant, dépendant à ce point. Ma chambre est intacte à la veille. Rassurée, j'ouvre mon tiroir de vêtements et entreprend de choisir une tenue me convenant. J'examine le jean que Kate m'a offert hier. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre, malheureusement. Peut être me servira t-il un jour prochain ?

J'entends la voix masculine de John, puis la porte claquer. Il doit être allé travaillé sur ce nouveau plan, présenter son projet d'architecture espérant un réponse positive. De mon côté je me dirige vers la salle de bain, entre, et comme à mon habitude, ferme la porte à clé. Un tour.

Un an s'est presque écoulé. Mais lorsque que je me regarde à nouveau, je me dit, et me rends compte, que le temps ne peux m'atteindre. Je me prend à comparer mon reflet à celui que me projetais le miroir fêlé de l'hôpital. J'ai sans doute, meilleure mine, il est sûr. Cependant, mon cœur reste aussi noir qu'auparavant. Colère, chagrin qui s'estomperont, je l'espère, d'ici peu de temps. Je décroche délicatement mes rubans. Me débarrasse de mon pyjama et reluque à nouveau mon reflet. Gamine. Je prends une douche rapide, ne souhaitant pas être en retard pour ce premier, que je veux être aussi parfait que le premier. Je me sèche tranquillement, prenant garde à ne pas toucher à mes cicatrices. Je pourrais les faire saigner à tout moment. Que ferais-je alors dans ce cas là ? Me mettrais-je à hurler ? Et si ils retrouvaient du sang, qu'en penseraient-ils ?

J'ouvre ma boite à maquillage, me poudre le visage avec soin. Je remet finalement mes rubans à leur place habituelle, laisse mes vieux vêtements dans un panier à linge sale, et descend. Les trois habitants m'attendent en bas, deux me regardent descendre les marches une à unes, comme si j'étais une extra-terrestre. Je vois les lèvres de Daniel s'agiter et former des mots que je ne peux distinguer. Sans doute me crois t-il folle, comme tous. Peu importe.

Kate fait signe aux enfants de partir s'installer dans la voiture, ils obéissent immédiatement et partent, pendant qu'elle me fixe toujours.

-Tu es...ma chérie, c'est pas une robe pour l'école...

-Mais je l'aime ! Tu ne l'a trouve pas jolie ?

C'est ma robe préféré, la jaune. Celle que Sullivan m'a offerte. Elle me rappelle se jour où je l'ai vu, son paquet à la main. Sourire à mon étonnement. Rire lorsque je me suis jeté dans ses bras et m'écouter lorsque je lui vantais à quel point elle m'allait bien. Il me regardais tournoyer prête de lui, et quand je lui demandais de me juger sur une échelle de dix il disait que c'était une chose impossible à faire. Il me complimentait, sans peut-être l'imaginer.

-Si c'est une pure merveille, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit pratique pour l'école...pourquoi pas le jean que je t'ai acheté ?

Comment voudrais-tu que je t'explique la véritable raison Kate...

Cette robe me rappelle Sullivan sur tout les points, voilà tout. Pour démarrer cette journée convenablement, je me dit que la seule façon pour que je me rappelle l'horreur de sa mort, c'est celle ci. Le port de cette robe me le rappelle en tout les points. Elle me rappelle son souvenir. Elle me rappelle la soirée où j'ai laissé ma folie exploser. Je refuse qu'elle revienne. Je me le suis promis à moi même, et c'est le seul objet qui me pousse à me souvenir. Le regard dans ses yeux, la mort hantant son corps ensanglanté. Je refuse d'oublier, tout autant que je refuserais de l'enlever.

-Tu as peur que les autres enfants se moquent de moi, c'est ça ? Je croyais que tu avais dit qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à ne pas être comme les autres.

Je la laisse véritablement sans voix et durant quelques secondes,cela m'étonne. Elle accepte finalement et m'indique de la suivre. Sans broncher, l'air pensif. Mais à quoi donc ? Je me le demande. Et tandis que je prends place dans la voiture noire métallique, mes souvenirs s'égarent à nouveau vers Sullivan. L'oublier n'avait jamais fait parti de mes plans, et de plus, cela me semblait quelque choses d'impossible à faire. Comment voudriez vous que j'oublie l'homme qui m'avait sauvé de mon propre cauchemar ? Demandez aux princesses d'oublier l'homme qui les ont délivré du sort, demandez leur d'ignorer celui qui vous fait danser jusqu'à en oublier de marcher correctement. Ma main effleure le tissu de la robe. Je ne prête ni attention à Max et encore à moins à Daniel. Je reste de marbre, perdue dans mes pensées. Pensant à mes amours perdus, et me demandant seulement pourquoi.


	11. Chapitre 10 - L'école

La courte altercation avec Brenda ne dure que quelques secondes. Je lui jette un regard plein de haine, une haine qui ne veut pas se décider à partir aussi facilement que je l'aurais espéré. On me place près de la fenêtre et me distribue mes livres sans attendre. Que de futiles et simples choses.

Les cours m'ennuient...vraiment. Je connais déjà toutes ces leçons depuis des années et des années. Et le peu de changement ne me séduit pas plus qu'avant. Je me sens m'endormir, lentement, dans un monde parallèle qui n'existe que pour moi. L'ennui me submerge. Des élèves me posent des questions, s'intriguent peu. Mais Brenda me titille de plus en plus. Elle me regarde fréquemment, me jugeant ainsi, par mon apparence seule. Je ne l'aime pas, ne l'apprécie pas le moins du monde. Et après seulement une journée finie, je me dit que je ne cesserais de la détester que lorsque j'aurais trouvé le moyen de lui faire du mal. Autant de mal qu'elle m'en a fait. Ce jour là.

La luge glisse sur la glace. Elle gratte le parterre gelé, laisse quelques traits blancs. Max observe le lac tandis que je la balade sur son étendue. J'ai l'impression que cela lui rappelle quelque chose. Mais à l'expression de son visage, je vois qu'elle se demande elle-même de quoi il peut d'agir. Nous nous interrogeons sans obtenir de quoi combler nos attentes. Kate déboule alors de la maison, criant et gesticulant. Elle nous interdit d'aller sur le lac. Et même si elle est à quelques mètres de moi, je peux sentir la peur qui s'émane de son corps. Elle précise à Max "Tu le sais bien". Quelque chose de terrible à dut se passer. Je ne sais rien de plus pour le moment. Seulement que cet endroit est décrété dangereux pour la petite fille, même si celle ci ignore pourquoi.

Quelques secondes plus tard, étant rassurée de nous voir regagner la terre ferme, elle reviens à l'intérieur. Nous nous apprêtons à également rentrer lorsque j'entends un petite détonations. Suivi de plusieurs autres qui se succèdent.

-D'où proviennent-elles ? Je demande à la petite fille.

Je me sens idiote l'espace d'un instant, ayant oubliée pendant quelques secondes sa surdité. Je lui traduis alors.

-J'entends quelque chose de ce côté là, je lui indique l'endroit du doigt. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

Elle acquiesce et me répond. C'est son frère, qui s'amuse avec ses balles de paintball. J'ai bien une petite envie de voir comment il se débrouille. Max m'entame le pas, me suis dans les bois tout autour de la propriété, et je me dirige vers les claquements secs qui retentissent toujours.

La forêt est magnifique, surtout à cette période de l'année où la neige recouvre tout et empli l'air de silence. J'entraperçois Daniel, pistolet à la main, visant un tableau où sont posés quelques soldats en plastique. Certains tremblent sous l'effet du choc. Je m'exerçais au tir, il y a quelques temps. Sullivan m'entraînais, au cas où j'aurais à me défendre dans ma vie future. Il avait déjà un pistolet, mais nous avaient aussi acheté des gilets pare-balles. Je me souviens de ce jour ensoleillé, où les oiseaux ne chantaient pourtant pas. La chaleur était insupportable, mais nous étions tout deux dehors, visant les cibles accroché le long des troncs d'arbres. Je me revois, lever les yeux vers l'astre brillant et le mépriser. Il est vrai que nous étions en été. Sullivan était torse nu, transpirant de tout ses pores. Nous nous entraînions pourtant sans nous plaindre, car nous savions que c'était l'un des rares moments que nous pouvions passer ensemble sans rien nous cacher.

Je vois la silhouette précise d'un oiseau, un pigeon, perché sur le tableau. Daniel à un mouvement d'hésitation. Il fixe l'oiseau sans un bruit, esquisse un mouvement rapide et tire une de ses balles de paintball en plein dans la poitrine de l'animal. Celui-ci dégringole de son perchoir, s'écrase dans la neige.

Nous nous approchons lentement, tandis que Daniel, courant au secours du petit être est sur le point de fondre en larmes. Imbécile et impuissant face à ses propres actes. Voyant ce petit être se débattre, je me prend à penser à tous ceux que j'ai déjà vu souffrir. Ceux dont le sang à coulé, sans relâche, de part des plaies suintantes. Je me souviens de tout ceux là. De tout ceux qui n'ont jamais put accepter qui j'étais vraiment, tout au fond de mon cœur et de mon âme. Une pierre recouverte de neige est posée non loin. Je me dirige vers elle, la saisit de ma main droite, et la tends au garçon.

-Faut que tu abrège ses souffrances...il a mal, et c'est toi qui est responsable. Lui dit-je alors.

-C'était un accident, réplique t-il au bord des larmes.

-Si tu le laisse il va mourir de faim, c'est ça que tu veux ?

Mais Daniel refuse catégoriquement. Aurais-je dut laisser l'oiseau dans son état de paralysie presque totale ? Ne pas le toucher et le laisser aux prises avec d'autres prédateurs ? Je refuse également. J'écrase son corps, bougeant à peine, et laisser couler le sang tout autour de la pierre, le blanc de la neige se mêlant au liquide écarlate provenant de l'animal.

-Tout va bien, maintenant il est au Paradis. Je lance alors à Daniel

-Qu'est qui va pas chez toi ? Me répond t-il alors.

Il s'en va, en courant, sans attendre ma réponse. Je n'en avait d'ailleurs pas. Qu'est ce que j'aurais pu lui dire, il n'aurait rien compris. Nous voyons les choses trop différemment pour s'entendre, c'est une chose dont je suis maintenant sure. Et à dire vrai, c'est une chose à quoi je m'attendais, personne ne m'a jamais vraiment comprise. J'aurais sans doute du citer Sullivan, c'est cela que vous pensez ? J'ai failli, mais me rappelle, à nouveau, le douloureux souvenir de sa mort, et la raison pour laquelle il s'en était retrouvé là, j'avais réalisé que ce n'était plus vraiment le cas. En fin de compte.

-Je pourrais te chanter une chanson. Je chantais pour les sœurs à l'orphelinat pour qu'elle sachent que tout allait bien.

Une longue hésitation plus tard, elle m'accorda cette faveur et me laissait.

Je verrouille la porte, une nouvelle fois, et défait mon peignoir, fixe mes cicatrices et soupire. C'était passé à un cheveu. Je me plonge dans l'eau chaude que Kate à fait couler dans la baignoire et pense. A tout et à rien. A lui puis à eux. Différents. Je ferme les yeux, mais rien ne préoccupe mon esprit et mes pensées restent fluides et logique au possible. J'entends des bruits de pas, devant la porte. Je continue à chanter, suffisamment pour qu'elle m'entende et tout autant pour que j'en fasse de même. Que va t-elle faire ?

J'entends un tiroir s'ouvrir, et mon cœur manque un battement. Un bruit sourd retentit, comme la chute de quelqu'un, ou de quelque chose. Que fait-elle ? Je réfléchis le plus que je peux, et réalise soudain. Ma Bible. C'est ça qu'elle à trouvée. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle voudrait bien en faire ? Sa l'intriguerait sûrement et elle la reposerait naturellement. Tout en se demandant ce qui peux bien pousser une fillette de mon âge à posséder un ouvrage pareil.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Quelle idiote je fais. Et si elle l'ouvrait ? Qu'est ce qu'elle découvrirait ? Les visages de plusieurs hommes. Et que se demanderait-elle ? Qui sont-ils, comment leurs photos sont-elles arrivées là, pourquoi suis je en leur possession. Peut-être même qu'elle ferait des recherches. Elle pourrait même arriver à remonter jusqu'à l'hôpital. Je trépigne dans l'eau, je me sens idiote, imbécile, incapable. « Protéger un secret n'est pas quelque chose de simple »

Les paroles de Sullivan me reviennent en mémoire. Il me disait ça souvent. Mais il me disait souvent qu'il serait toujours là pour moi. Pour faire de mon bonheur quelque chose de réel, et que malgré le fait que je sois différente, je ne méritais pas mon sort. Il m'avait attendrie, usée de mes sentiments et de ma pitié. Tout comme il continue à le faire, même étant mort.

Mes cicatrices me font mal. L'énervement semble faire revenir la douleur ancienne qu'elle me donnaient. Je touche mon cou, m'attend à voir du sang dégouliner de mes doigts lorsque je les retirerait. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien » Tu parle ! Tu ne fait que rendre les choses encore plus difficiles, plus qu'elle ne le sont déjà.

Je sors de la baignoire et ré-enfile un des peignoirs blancs en suspend sur la chauffage, cachant mes cicatrices avec attention. Je déverrouille prudemment la porte. La silhouette de Kate n'est présente nulle part. Je regarde de chaque côtés. Il n'y a rien. Je rage intérieurement et me promet de ne rien faire d'inutilement stupide tant qu'elle n'aborde pas le sujet de sa découverte.

Daniel n'est qu'un idiot. Ou cherche à me le faire comprendre en tout cas. Il ne peut pas me voir, surtout depuis que ces amis s'allient tous contre moi. Je ne suis sujet qu'aux brimades incessantes des gamins de « mon âge ». Et Daniel ne fait rien pour arrêter ça, même en étant mon frère. Il participe à l'événement que je provoque. Moi, mes habits bizarres, mon attitude solitaire et mes émotions invisibles. Oh, et Brenda. Cette petite peste est vraiment quelqu'un de sadique, pour son jeune esprit. La plupart des élèves de l'école la craignent. Elle est leur leader, en quelque sorte. Elle est à son avantage et n'a pas manqué de me le prouver aujourd'hui.

Je ne faisait que suivre mes cours, mes bras était chargés de livre et je déambulais dans les couloir, essayant de rejoindre ma classe. Je faisait fasse à cette marée d'élèves qui me fixer, allant tous dans la direction opposée. Je ne savais pas où était cette fichue salle. Et j'étais en position de faiblesse, chose que je déteste. L'espace de seconde, un élève me bouscula, faisant tomber tout mes livres.

-Attention !

Je reconnu la voix de Daniel. J'étais accroupie, ramassant mes bouquins, et je lui donner un regard désapprobateur. Il me regardais fixement et rigolait bêtement, comme si il venait d'assister à une de ses blagues. Plus préoccupé par la conversation qu'il venait d'entamer avec l'un de ses amis, il se détourna alors. Le sujet ? Comment le vaillant petit Daniel avait tenu tête à sa sœur adoptive. Je conçois que ce soit des enfants, mais ce sont seulement des mauvais gosses. Sans respect pour les gens différent.

Le silence s'installait peu à peu autour de moi,s ans que je sache pourquoi. Et je m'en fichais d'ailleurs. Ce que je voulais c'était m'en aller au plus vite. Je dirigeais ma main vers ma Bible, mais une autre la saisit avant que j'ai eu le temps de m'en emparer. Le petit attroupement d'élève commençait à se former autour de nous. Je me relevais et la fixait, sans émotions apparentes.

-Est ce que c'est une Bible ? Demanda cette petite voix aiguë, cette petite idiote, qui me cherchait sans cesse des embrouilles.

J'acquiesçais et elle se mettais à hurler, le bras haut et arborant fièrement ma Bible comme si elle avait trouvé un trésor. Ce n'était que le mien, c'était mon trésor, il m'appartenait.

-L'illuminée à apporté une Bible à l'école aujourd'hui !

Les élèves passant s'arrêtaient, regardait l'altercation entre Brenda et moi-même. Nous étions toutes deux face à face. Je regardais ma Bible, flotter en air, au bout de ses petits doigts insignifiants. Elle se mis à sourire, d'un sourire crispé, et me la tendis. Je mimais un vague sourire aussi, mais je savais bien qu'elle n'en finirait pas là. J'essayais de lui retirer le livre des mains, mais elle ne lâchait jamais. Ces amies l'encourageaient « Tiens bon Brenda ! ». Je commençais à prendre l'avantage sur son petit duel imposé, jusqu'à ce que ma main glisse finalement. En l'espace d'un seconde la sienne décrivit un arc de cercle et elle lâcha la Bible, celle ci se déchirant en myriade de feuilles, et s'écrasant sur le sol. Je me jetais à leur suite et en attrapais le plus que je pouvais. Mêlant les photos des hommes entre les pages. J'espérais que personne ne les ait vues.

J'entendis un « bravo », et tandis que je rassemblais mon paquet de feuilles et me préparais à partir, je sentis sa présence derrière moi. Je ne fit pas attention. Elle ne pouvais me faire plus de mal que c'était deuxième humiliation. La fureur brillait dans mes yeux, mélangé à une tristesse soudainement. Me demandant pourquoi, encore et toujours, ma vie était-elle si injuste.

-Oh petit chien chien, c'est ton collier petit chien chien ?

Sa main se déplaça sur un des rubans, frôla ma cicatrice d'un millimètre. Je ne pouvais en supportais d'avantage. Et je hurlais. Les douleurs revenants, les souvenirs refaisant surface. L'hôpital, les médecins, les infirmiers, ma camisole. L'impression de mourir chaque jour davantage. Je me débattais, mais rien n'entourait plus mon corps que du vide. Et ce silence, pesant sur toute l'assemblée. Les yeux des élèves me fixant, certains gloussant. Tandis que mon cri s'achevait, j'éprouvais plus de honte que jamais.

Je ramassais ma Bible et partais en courant. Loin de ces élèves me jugeant maintenant, avec encore plus d'étonnement et de mépris qu'auparavant. J'arrivais dans la cour de l'école, et tandis que le vent soufflais mes cheveux, je pleurais. « Ils sont tous tellement idiots. » Je ne pensais que ça, ne voyait que ça. La femme que j'étais ne comprenais pas cet rabrouement à vouloir détruire un être. Je voulais être quelqu'une comme les autres, même en sachant que je ne le pourrais vraiment jamais. Je voulais qu'on se focalise sur mes valeurs et non pas mes faiblesses. Le bonheur et non la tristesse. La vie et pas la mort. Mais lorsque que ces souvenirs s'étaient vigoureusement réveillés, mon amour propre c'était, à nouveau, émietté pour finir en poussière. Mes larmes perlant de mes yeux, je me remémorais toute ma vie, sachant qu'il n'y avais pas grand chose à en dire. Ma naissance, mon abandon. Puis du sang, la folie, l'amour et ses trois arguments se répétant en continuation. Sans fin. Sans but. Si ce n'est la souffrance.


	12. Chapitre 11 - Jessica

Après l'incident, j'avais était convoqué chez le directeur. Mais je n'avais pas ouvert mes lèvres. Je mettais un nouveau plan en place, ne sachant comment et où le réaliser. Mais je jurais intérieurement que Brenda allait me le payer. Ma journée était terminé, et j'entendais John, en compagnie de Daniel. Mon altercation avec Brenda n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Il me lançais un regard noir.

-J'espère que tu es fière de toi. Tout le monde pense que nous sommes une famille de fous à cause toi. Tu peux être contente.

-Cette histoire ne concerne que moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tout devrait se rapporter au petit Daniel et à sa réputation. Tu es un crétin et tes copains en sont tout autant pour oser juger une famille après un petit incident, tel que celui ci.

Il ne dit mot, et sans voix il s'écartait de moi. Il savait que j'avais raison, mais il était trop sûr de lieu pour l'avouer. John arrivait. Il s'arrêta et nous laissa monter. Le calvaire d'aujourd'hui était terminé. En partie.

Les cours de piano peuvent paraître difficiles et très complexe. C'était ma première impression lorsque Sullivan m'a appris à en jouer. Je le regardais agiter ses doigts, de part et d'autre du clavier en ivoire. Il ne semblait pas troublé, ni par le nombre de touche, ni par la rapidité de sa partition. C'était tout le contraire pour moi. Et me voyant septique à l'idée de son enseignement, il me souriait et passait sa main dans mes cheveux.

-Allons, tu va y arriver. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sera là si tu as besoin de moi.

C'est à cette dernière parole que je pense. Kate m'apprends les bases à nouveau, mais même si le piano est sa passion, et qu'elle a beaucoup d'entrain et de savoir à divulguer à propos de cet art, notre relation mère à fille s'est comme divisé pour devenir une relation maître à élève. C'est différent, et cette atmosphère s'intensifie de plus en plus. Nous jouons une partition ensemble. Je mime faire des fausses notes, je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que je sais déjà en jouer. Pas pour le moment. Je lui en parlerais peut-être un jour prochain. Lorsqu'une véritable alliance pourra se former entre nous deux. Et si jamais ? Alors elle n'en saura rien.

Finissant la mélodie, elle me félicite et je lui répond négativement, mes erreurs rendait cette sublime œuvre totalement ridicule. Je me désole, lui disant que je serais plus attentive. Elle me sourit intensément, elle à l'air à son aise avec moi, ou crois l'être, semble. Mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Elle en vient au fait.

-L'Institutrice m'a dit ce qu'il s'est passé.

J'affiche un moue de regret, qu'elle copie, essayant de me faire rire. Je suis pas prête à ça, pas dans ces conditions, pas maintenant

-Je n'est absolument rien à dire, je coupe alors.

C'est la triste vérité, et j'en suis même un peu désolé. Sans compter que si je devais lui expliquer tout cela en détail, elle me trouverait étrange elle aussi, et serait encore plus intrigué par la Bible qu'elle à découverte dans un des tiroir de ma chambre. Elle ne semble pas malheureuse, peut être pense t-elle qu'il vaut mieux pour moi qu'elle ne s'occupe pas trop de ces choses là. Elle attrape un carnet derrière la partition, posé sur le haut du piano. Je l'avais aperçu mais il en m'intriguais pas, aussi je ne voyais pas pourquoi j'aurais dût le feuilleter.

Elle l'ouvre et je regarde les photos de famille, défiler sur les pages. Le fait qu'elle partage des souvenirs avec moi, me fait sentir son envie de créer un contact. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je voulais avoir. Je voulais qu'elle apprenne à me connaître. Avant de pouvoir arriver à lui dire ce qui m'empêche de lui parler en toute honnêteté. Je veux une mère, une maman, et non un chaperon.

-Qui est Jessica ? Max m'a parlé d'elle.

Ma voix s'achève dans un murmure, et je regarde le visage de Kate. Celle ci semble consternée. Max ne m'a rien dit de véritablement important, mais elle répétait souvent qu'elle était heureuse que je soit là. Même si Jessica lui manquait. Je ne compris pas, au début. Je restais muette et écoutais la petite fille, la câlinant si elle voulais des câlins. Je peux me vanter d'avoir au moins prodigué de l'amour à quelqu'un dans sa famille, sans que personne ne me rejette.

Kate se lève du siège où nous étions toutes deux assises et m'indique de la suivre. Je me lève à mon tour, et tandis qu'elle ouvre la baie vitrée donnant sur la serre intérieure, je me dit que j'ai finalement un peu de chance. Jessica devait être un être exceptionnel, car sa disparition semble affecter toute la famille. Enfin, deux personnes pour l'instant. Kate s'abaisse à ma hauteur, et me regarde fixement, comme en transe.

-Qui est Jessica, maman ?

Une nouvelle fois, ce n'est qu'un souffle qui sort de ma bouche. Je regarde Kate à mon tour, observe ses yeux, ceux ci légèrement dilatés. Bordés de larmes. S'apprêtant à sortir. Je n'aurais peut être pas du en parler maintenant. Et je me rend alors compte qu'une partie d'elle semble s'être détaché de son humanité. Je ne vois en elle qu'une tristesse insurmontable, et tandis qu'elle ne détache son regard sur moi., je comprends que je suis son seul espoir de bonheur. Je pose mes lèvres sur sa joue et lui donne un baiser. Je sens le liquide salé s'écouler de ses yeux. Je me retire et elle prends la main. Nous entrons dans la serre.

C'est la première fois que je viens dans cette pièce de la maison. Ce n'est pas vraiment une pièce en fait, mais un jardin intérieur. Les fleurs ne sont que très peu présentes cependant. La plupart de la serre n'est faite que d'une végétation dense, des pots sont exposés sur des tables en bois et les rares fleurs visibles sont d'une couleur pure que je saurais reconnaître entre mille. Une couleur qui me ramène toujours à me rappeler cet endroit. Blanches.

J'observe les roses, et mon regard tombe sur la plaque en métal, au milieu de la floraison. La voix de Kate se dénoue, et avec la plus grande sensibilité qu'elle ait pu exprimer jusque là, elle lis les inscriptions.

« Je ne t'ai jamais serré, mais je te sens.

Tu n'as jamais parlé, mais je t'entends

Je ne t'ai jamais connue, mais je t'aime. »

Ses trois phrases provoquent en moi un émoi des plus important. Ces trois phrases qui peuvent s'assimiler à ma vie. Ces phrases, revenant à m'induire et à m'informer, que la disparition de mes souvenirs ne se fera jamais. Mon visage est décomposé. Je n'ai jamais pu établir contact avec ma mère, parce qu'elle est morte, peu de temps après m'avoir déposé dans un orphelinat. Elle ne pouvais pas avoir un enfant à sa charge, et surtout pas un enfant malade. Alors, elle m'avais abandonnée. J'avais grandi, intérieurement. Je pense que l'oublierais se ferait naturellement et sans réelle complications. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé, ni établi de véritable contact. Mais son image venait à moi, lorsque mon instinct premier se libérais. Lorsque ma folie devenait impossible à contrôler. Dans ces moments là, je voyais ma mère, m'encourageant à faire le mal. Parce que si je ne le faisait pas, alors je ne m'en sortirais pas moi même. J'allais mourir, parce que la vie aurait le dessus sur moi. Sur l'enfant chétif que j'étais et que je suis encore. Là, j'arrêtais ma comparaison entre ce texte et ma vie antérieure. Deux personnes importantes se cachaient à son intérieur, et l'un d'elle était à mes côtés. En ce moment précis. Elle ne connaissait rien de moi, ne représentait rien de plus que chaque personnes que j'avais connue. Mais elle m'aimait. Malgré le fait d'avoir perdu un enfant, et d'avoir été considérablement affecté par cette perte. Elle avait essayé d'oublier. Mais comme moi, cela lui était impossible. Mes lèvres laissèrent sortir ma pensée.

-Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivée ?

Fixant les fleurs, je crut qu'elle ne m'entendait pas. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent, mais j'entendis sa respiration se délier. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à faire sortir sa réponse.

-Elle est morte, quand elle était encore dans mon ventre. Mais on a répandu ces cendres ici et...aussi longtemps que cette plante poussera une part d'elle vivra à travers ces fleurs.

Sa phrase avait éclaté à mes oreilles comme un battement de cœur. Je détournais mon visage du sien, ne voulant pas qu'elle perçoive mes ressentiments. Je me sent abattue, comme jamais je ne l'est jamais été. Jusque là, la tristesse que j'avais éprouvé n'avais été qu'un passage parmi tant d'autres. Comme chaque fois que j'avais vu le sang couler. Mais la mort d'un enfant...cette idée me semblait impossible et improbable. Inimaginable.

Mais c'était pourtant quelque chose de réel. J'étais morte, ma vie était morte. Mais moins que ne le fut Jessica. Je continuais à vivre, sans raison véritable ou justification. Tandis qu'elle, n'avait eu aucune chance. L'injustice de la vie me désolais. Je sent, à mon tour, des larmes couler sur mes joues. Maman...mère...comme je vous déteste. Et j'entendais sa voix me narguer, à travers mon esprit « Moi aussi ma chérie, je t'aime. »

-Elle aurait eut beaucoup de chance...tu es une maman géniale.

Ma phrase sonnait pathétique pour elle. Mais pour une fois, je ne lui voulais pas lui obéir. Je voulais avoir ma propre pensée, ma propre vision des choses. Je regardais Kate sans relâche, réalisant que la place que Jessica avait laissé été maintenant la mienne. Je me détestais, pour avoir était « l'orpheline de remplacement ». Je n'étais, en fait, depuis ce temps, qu'un comble vide pour la famille qui m'avait adopté. Je ne méritais pas cette place.

A son tour, Kate pose ses mains sur mes joues et voyant mon visage aussi abattu que le sien précédemment, m'embrasse sur la joue et me prends dans ses bras. Elle me câline ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, me remerciant, et recommençant à pleurer, tandis que je me remet peu à peu de mes émotions. Je sent ses mains caresser mes cheveux avec douceur, et je pense encore à Jessica. Je la laisse faire, parce que je sais que c'est l'acte le plus amical que j'ai put lui donner jusque là. Je veux établir une confiance, moi aussi, avant de tout pouvoir lui dire. Le temps de cette après midi, je sais qu'un lien s'est lié entre chacune de nous. Je ne doute pas de sa vérité. Mais je réfute l'idée de n'être que l'orpheline de service. Et je compte bien leur prouver, Jessica morte, ou non, que je ne suis pas une chose. Jessica... Il est vrai. Elle aurait eut beaucoup de chance. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.


	13. Chapitre 12 - Folie

Chapitre 12

-Je sais, ils s'enfilent.

La surprise s'installe sur son visage, et je me détourne Je peins sa chevelure brune, et je n'entends mots. Elle sort en silence et me laisse seule. J'étais tombé dans une petite famille puritaine. Ils s'imaginaient sans doute que mon esprit était aussi pur que celui d'une vierge. Ils voudraient protéger leur « progéniture » de l'esprit tordu des grandes personnes, peut être ? Mais que croyaient-ils que faisait Daniel dans sa cabane en bois ? Pour sûr qu'il ne s'amuse pas avec ces voitures téléguidées.

Je savais que je l'avais étonnée. J'avais pensé à réagir différemment mais ma vision m'en empêchais. Je les revoyaient chacun l'un collé à l'autre. Ils me dégouttaient. Faire une chose pareille dans la cuisine. Et bien sûr, ma petite phrase allait semer une discorde, commune à leur couple. Qui suis-je ? Et d'où est ce que je viens ?

J'adorais ce béret. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup les chapeaux, mais celui ci était à mon goût, pour je ne sais vraiment quelle raison. Il s'accordait à la perfection avec ma tenue d'aujourd'hui. Le jour était brillant, le soleil venait a peine troubler les nuages blancs. Le ciel était couvert mais l'absence de vent empêchait le froid constant. Je souris, pensive. Je lève mes yeux vers l'un des nombreux cumulus. Parfois, lorsque j'étais plus jeune, je m'imaginais un prince volant sur un nuage identique. Il venait me chercher et nous nous en allions et vivions heureux, dans une tour bâtie à même le ciel. C'était un peu étrange comme concept, je vous l'accorde. Mais...rien n'est plus beau que de rêver, surtout lorsque l'on est enfant. Les mauvaises pensées n'endommagent pas votre système nerveux comme elle le font à un âge plus avancé. J'aimerais rester éternellement dans un mode de pensée pareil. Ne pas évoluer. Rester une gamine, sur les deux plans. Impossible, malheureusement pour moi. Je continue de courir, sur une voie qui n'indique plus grand chose. Je me demande même ce que je recherche pour but, qui je recherche. Y a t-il quelqu'un d'ailleurs ? Sur cette route pavée de réjections et autres malheurs du temps et de la vie ? Ne pensez vous pas que la vie est injuste parfois ? Bien sûr que vous le devez. Penser qu'elle ne tient à un fil, c'est de là que provient le danger. La peur. La faiblesse. Ne soyez pas faible. Soyez vous même, seulement.

Je remarque Brenda sur son vélo rose, assortit à sa tenue, tout comme moi et mon béret. Je lui lance un sourire narquois, qu'elle fige l'espace de trois secondes. Puis elle se dirige vers une des constructions de bois. Je cesse alors de la suivre du regard, pour jeter un œil vers John. J'admire la façon dont il peut s'occuper de Max. La façon dont il la regarde n'est, en aucun cas, différente de celle dont il perçois Daniel. Ils les considèrent égaux.

J'admire cet homme. Peut être parce qu'il est mon père, c'est vrai. Mais aussi peut être parce qu'il me rappelle quelqu'un...Il n'est pas excessivement beau, musclé et même pas rasé. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est une famille, un bonheur. C'est sans doute bien parfois, de rechercher ce dont on n'a pas idée. Qu'est ce que le bonheur, John ? Tu devrais m'apprendre, un de ces jours...

Une femme se dirige vers lui et entame la conversation. Son décolleter est plongeant, au point où son soutient gorge pourrais devenir apparent, que cela ne poserais pas problème. Je vois tout de suite ce qu'elle vise. John hésite à son offre. Elle lui propose de venir chez lui, pour lui déplacer un meuble. La façon dont il hésite m'intrigue cependant. Un meuble, c'est un meuble. Il finit par accepter, impliquant toutefois Kate dans l'histoire. Son aide pourrait être utile ?

Entre temps, Brenda redescend de son minable échafaudage, posant ses yeux sur moi, comme une harpie. Je ne manque pas de lui rendre son regard avec autant de haine que je le peu. Je la hais, je la déteste, et une petite voix en mon intérieur s'échauffe et me dit de lui faire payer l'humiliation passée. Je me lève sans bruit de la balançoire sur laquelle j'étais perchée. C'est le moment de vérité.

Le repas s'est mal passé. Même très mal. Pour moi mais également Daniel. Ses parents doivent le prendre pour un sale gosse, au final, tout ce qu'il est. Un sale gosse, imbécile, idiot, intéressent. Asile d'attardés. Apprends la signification et la réalité d'un endroit pareil, et tu pourra en dire ce qu'il en est. Il a quitté la table sans demander son reste, après m'avoir balancé quelques insultes au préalable. Il ne m'intimide pas, j'en ais vu de plus coriace. Pensez vous, un gamin de quoi, 9 ans ?

Un danger pour moi ? Sa m'étonnerais beaucoup.

Mais je crains plus pour Kate et John. Eux sont plus compréhensifs envers moi, mais tout de même pas assez. Je savent qu'il ne croient pas à l'histoire que je leur ai raconté. Qui y croirait ? Quelle blague. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis immunisé contre les punitions pour le moment. A la vue de mon statut de « petite fille orpheline et triste », ils m'autorisent une seconde chance. Mais elle sera sans doute une dernière. J'entends Kate et John à travers les murs de ma chambre. Leur conversations ressemblent à toutes conversations de couple. Mais la tension est bien palpable parmi eux. Je ne sais pas encore d'où elle provient, mais je suis bien décidé à le savoir.

Et si la sœur Abigail savait ? Si elle avait découvert toute la vérité ? L'incendie ? La mort des Sullivans ? Les circonstances étaient impossibles à déterminer. Mais je craignais pour ma vie. Ma vie future et ma vie passée. Cela ne devait s'échapper d'aucune bouche, le sujet ne devait pas se propager. Aussi, Kate et John, mais surtout Kate, seraient en proie à des doutes. Et la faible confiance que je n'avais, jusqu'à là, que très peu maintenue, s'en ira aussi rapidement que le vent souffle en cette saison.

-J'ai dit non !

Kate reprends sont téléphone et me tends un sac en plastique. Elle me commande d'aller chercher des pommes, prends son air niais comme lorsqu'elle parle à Max parfois. Qu'elle me dise aussi ce que sont des pommes, juste au cas où je l'ignorerai. Je suis tellement bête. Je soupire et l'agrippe, Max me suivant jusqu'à l'étalage. Le langage des signes n'a presque plus de secret pour moi. Je suis libre de dire à la petite fille tout ce que je souhaite, même certaines choses dont ses parents n'auraient pas compris le sens. Je saisis une pomme, rouge, mais mon esprit est autre part. La pomme écarlate à la main, le teint blanc que mon visage affiche. Bonjour Blanche-Neige. Il ne manquerait plus que les flocons tombent encore. Mais à travers les vitres, je ne vois que du brouillard persistant à rester, malgré les bourrasques de vents qui secouent les arbres. L'image de l'Institut revient de plus en plus à moi, ces temps ci. Le jour où je me suis enfuie. Les jours où mes crises se déclenchaient, sans autre raison que la douleur. Le mal être. La peur et la colère. La peur se contrôle, mais pas la colère. Pas dans mon cas. Je me rappelle toutes les sensations. Le tissu étouffant sur ma peau ensanglantée. Les cicatrices d'où coulait le liquide chaud et vital. Les aiguilles piquant mes veines chaque jours. Les examens répétés et les infections. La pluie touchant mon visage lorsque je passais la tête à travers la fenêtre de ma salle de bain. La foudre m'éblouissant chaque soirs. Il y avait un jour, que jamais je ne me déciderais à oublier.

Mes yeux restait perdus, perdus dans une réflexion idiote et improbable. Vivre heureux et avoir beaucoup d'enfants ? Un frémissement parcouru mon dos alors que j'étais couché, ma camisole me retenant. Je ne pouvais que fixer le plafond blanc. Je ne savais ce qu'était le bonheur. Un sentiment ? Une émotion ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il signifiait, au juste ? Personne ne m'en avait jamais rien appris. Personne n'avait daigner m'en donner. Du bonheur. Je réalise que c'est par ce manque que j'ai peut-être donné la mort. Par l'insatisfaction. Personne ne me comblait, personne ne le voulait. J'étais seule. Quand aux enfants..mes chances sont aussi faibles que de l'eau dans mon désert d'agonie. Aussi dissipé que les souvenirs de moi et ma mère ensemble. Jamais. Rien. Le néant absolu et total. J'étais une ignorante. Et j'agissais comme si je voulais être repoussé. J'avais réussi au final. On me voyait folle, une meurtrière, une petite peste incontrôlable. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Bonheur. C'était un mot qui me restait interdit, parce qu'il était mon souhait le plus cher. Seulement, les gens peuvent être plus égoïstes que prévu. Et la vie plus difficile à conserver dans un environnement hostile. Mon esprit s'embrouille, et je me retrouve à penser à ma mère. Cette femme dont tout est la faute. Elle aurait dut me tuer. Elle m'aurait épargné de cette façon, face à tout mes problèmes.

Je sens un liquide parcourir ma joue et se fondre, se mélanger avec le sang séché à la base de mon cou. Je serre les dents, me déteste. Pour ce que je suis. Les larmes descendent de mes yeux, certaines atteignent mes lèvres et je sens l'eau salée se sécher, peu à peu, lentement. La colère s'accroisse, à mesure que mes larmes disparaissent. Je me lève d'un coup sec, tente de me lever. Les sangles me retiennent fermement, et j'attends ma colonne craquer. Je gémit et avant que ma vision ne se brouille à travers la peine et les blessures, j'ai le temps d'apercevoir plusieurs médecins et infirmiers à mon chevet. Un murmure sort de ma bouche, sans le vouloir.

-Qu'est ce que l'amour ? Dites le moi...

La voiture crisse sur la neige, nous passons sur le pont. Je jette un regard sur l'eau glacée, revoyant la scène où je jetais ma valise, emportant à elle seule tout mes souvenirs. Max me signe des paroles, mais je ne répond pas. Il me faut trouver quelque chose pour détourner Kate de ses impressions. Elle veut jouer à la détective ? Alors les indices vont pleuvoir. Peut-être que lui faire comprendre ce que je veux serait la meilleure des solutions. Cependant, mes pensées restent impossibles à décrire et mon avenir semble aussi noir et profond qu'un abyme. Quelle solution pourrais-je choisir ? Quelle vision ? La mienne ? Et comment pourrais-je, alors que je n'est pas la moindre idée de ce que je veux vraiment ?

Je ne prends pas la peine de les aider. Je pense que l'un des rares moments que je pourrais partager avec Kate, ne se résumera qu'à cette fichu leçon de piano. Les filles rangent les courses, et moi, je me pose sur la tabouret, devant la masse noire. Mes doigts se posent sur les touches. Un frisson, c'est ce que je ressens lorsqu'ils rentrent en contact avec l'ivoire. Lorsque Sullivan posait sa main sur la mienne, c'était ainsi que je le ressentais. Je frissonnais, et nous commencions à jouer. Parfois chacun notre tour, ou bien lui et moi. Ensemble. Heureux. Sa partition préféré était la plus complexe que j'ai jamais essayé de jouer. J'essayais souvent, je l'avais apprise par cœur, mais jamais je ne la finissais sans fausse notes. Comme si quelque choses me liais à en faire.

« Les Saisons » de Tchaikovsky. C'était son nom. En silence, et sans réfléchir, la mélodie se reformait au bout de mes doigts. Je jouais. Je la voulais parfaite. Les notes s'enchaînaient, mais je ne marquait aucun arrêt. J'étais loin d'être une virtuose. Mais je ne faisait plus de fausses notes. Comme une magie, l'esprit de Sullivan me soufflais à l'oreille. Tout ce qu'il avait éprouvé, tout ce qu'il avait aimé. Et il me rappelait toutes ces après midi, où l'on ne cessait de jouer. En finissant la partition qui s'était formé dans mon esprit, je ne fit que fixer les touches blanches et noires, me remémorant mon passé. En silence. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le trouble.


	14. Chapitre 13 - Peur

**Juste un petit mot avant de commencer ce chapitre (qui n'est pas le dernier, rassurez vous!). J'ai eu le plaisir de recevoir un commentaire pour la première fois sur cette fanfiction que j'ai commencé il y bientôt presque un an. Je suis donc très très heureuse que quelqu'un me laisse un petit mot, et également très heureuse que cette fanfic plaise. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir, ceux qui lisent du moins, sur la façon dont les choses vont évoluer. Et je remercie encore un fois cette personne et son magnifique commentaire, cela me touche vraiment. Sur ce, bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 13 :

Heureuse ? Entendant leur voix depuis la pièce voisine à la mienne ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. N'est ce pas une forme de violence, de savoir qu'une dispute éclate à cause de vous, et que vous en êtes heureux ? Après la rapide interaction entre Kate et moi, cet après midi là, je savais qu'il allait maintenant lui être difficile de me croire sur parole. A chaque fois que j'allais lui mentir, elle allait pour sûr, le savoir. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, elle chercherais un moyen de vérifier si ce que je disais était vrai ou non. Seulement, je devais savoir. Car même si Jessica n'était plus là, je savais que Kate était toujours préoccupé plus par elle, que par moi. Un peu de jalousie sans doute, il est vrai. Cependant, je suis vivante, ce qui n'est pas son cas. Je devrais être le centre de son attention, mais elle n'est que de plus en plus distante. Parce que plus je la force à se confier à moi, plus la façon dont elle me voit change, et plus elle se rapporte à Jessica, à sa mort et à sa perte. Cette façon dont Kate agit maintenant est totalement différente de celle que j'ai connue lorsque qu'elle et John sont venus à l'orphelinat. Uniquement la sienne. John, lui, continue de me défendre. Il me connaît encore moins que sa femme, et pourtant, il semble qu'il ait une grande confiance en moi. Que devrais-je dire ? « Vous avez tord » ?

Ma robe est parsemée de taches écarlates. Rouges. Sang. Le marteau que je tiens dans ma main et couvert de cette même substance. Des gouttes dégoulinent du manche, tombent dans la neige blanche. Je regarde le corps de la sœur Abigail. Je sens une fureur monter en moi, comme un monstre qui grandit à l'intérieur de votre propre corps, sans que vous le vouliez vraiment. Sans que vous arriviez à le contrôler. « Tu as fait le bon choix ». Une voix me susurre cette phrase, depuis les tréfonds de ma chair. Toutes mes cellules bouillonnent. Comme si mon corps ne m'appartenais plus. Je ne suis plus moi, je ne me sens plus moi. Je sens seulement ma mère, son âme, son esprit qui essaye de s'insinuer dans le mien. « Tue là ! » Mes yeux se posent sur la gamine en face de moi. Elle semble terrifié. Par moi, par ce que je suis devenue, la façon dont je me suis métamorphosé. En l'espace que quelques minutes, je ne suis plus, et ne serais plus la même personne qu'elle a connue. Malveillante, créature horrifique qu'elle n'aurait vu qu'en rêve. Je la fixe, la colère fait partie de moi. Je m'avance vers la petite fille, tandis qu'elle secoue la tête. Elle a peur, elle est effrayé, par un être qu'elle ne devrait pas craindre. Sa sœur. Sa...soeur ? Mais le suis-je vraiment ? Qui suis-je vraiment ? Un membre de leur famille, ou simplement cette orpheline, si différente des autres ? La tuer ? Ne pas la tuer ? Aucune réponse. Mon esprit demeure vide, comme si cette présence empêchait toute pensée. Devrais-je suivre mon instinct ? Mais quel instinct ? Manipulation, c'est tout ce dont je suis capable.

« -Aide moi...à la cacher. »

Pendant que nous traînons le corps de la femme, jusqu'aux abords du lac, Max ne cesse de trembler. De tout ses membres. Crispée, elle n'ose rien dire. En ces quelques minutes, aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Aucun gémissement, aucun pleurs. Aucun geste. Elle est comme...un cadavre ? Elle aussi ? La roulette russe, ce n'est plus pareil sans le pistolet. J'ai voulu jouer, mais je l'ai touché. Comme j'ai sentie les os de la sœur Abigail, craquer sous mes coups de marteau. J'ai senti sa joie s'envoler, son esprit d'enfant s'enfuir. Son visage est sérieux, sans sentiments autre visible que l'effroi.

Lorsque nous regagnions la maison, nous n'échangeons un regard. Elle marche à mes côtés, et je sais qu'elle peut difficilement croire ce qu'elle vient de voir. Mais tout ceci était réel. L'arrivée de la sœur, notre alliance contre elle, la voiture dérapant sur le verglas, le corps inanimé. Mort. Le mot résonne dans mon esprit, tout comme dans le sien. Elle voudrait sûrement s'enfuir, loin de moi. Mais comment serait-il possible, alors que je partage sa vie ?

J'interfère mes habits maculés, avec ceux que j'ai déjà mis en boule dans le sac. C'est celui que l'on m'as acheté pour l'école. Je ferais mine de l'avoir perdu. De toute façon, je ne m'en sert jamais. J'y met les gants, eux aussi, dans un état pitoyable. Et l'arme. Je cache finalement les secrets sous une planche en bois. Max me regarde toujours. Elle cède maintenant à une dépression certaine. Ses yeux sont rouges, à cause des larmes qui coulent sans relâche. Elle n'est que faiblesse face à moi. Un semblant de colère, c'est ce que je semble lire. Elle mime alors.

« -Tu t'es servie de moi.

Un frisson parcours mon dos. L'espace d'une seconde, je comprend ce que à quoi elle réfléchissait, tout le long du chemin.

-Aucune importance. Tu passera toute ta vie en prison parce que tu m'a aidé à la cacher.

Je la menace, mais ce n'est vraiment ce que je veux. Lui faire peur, je n'en ais plus besoin. Seulement, lui faire réaliser que me dénoncer n'est pas la bonne solution. Ni pour elle, ni pour moi.

-J'étais obligé de la tuer, parce qu'elle allait dire que c'était moi.

Son visage reste fixe, triste, ses yeux clignent et de nouvelles larmes apparaissent sur le coin de ses yeux, dilatés.

-Tu ne va pas dire que c'était moi ? Je lui demande finalement.

Elle secoue la tête. Négative. Je la sens meurtrie par toute cette histoire. Je n'aurais pas dû l'amener, je n'aurais pas dû lui demander son aide. Je me rends compte de qui elle est. Contrairement à moi. Une enfant. Une petite chose, fragile et innocente. Dont la mère semble être quelqu'un de bon, mais qui ne montre qu'un bonheur ternit par la mort de leur bébé. Et dont le frère ne se préoccupe pas. Reste John.

Sans le vouloir, je me sens plus proche que jamais de ma petite sœur. Parce que je sais maintenant qui elle est. Une victime, tout comme je l'ai été, lorsque ma camisole me retenait. Chaque jours, chaque nuit. Sa camisole à elle, c'est son handicap, le fait qu'elle soit muette, mais qu'elle soit, de plus un membre de cette famille. John, celui qui s'occupe véritablement d'elle. John. Sullivan. Mon Sullivan, il me manque horriblement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es ma petite sœur, je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal. Je t'aime... »

Ce ne sont que des murmures, mais la neige dehors couvre tout autre son, aussi ma voix est pure et distincte. Malheureusement, elle n'en a que faire. Parce qu'elle n'entend rien. Je sais qu'elle à compris, grâce aux signes. Mais un signe est identique à un texte, n'est ce pas ? Comment pourrait-elle savoir si je pense ce que je dit, alors qu'elle n'entend pas ma voix. Ni l'émotion qui s'en dégage. Ni aucune autre chose. Elle ignore tout. Elle est privé de véritables émotions, autre que les siennes. Seule.

« -Chuuuuut...

Ses yeux s'ouvrent avec effroi, son corps se redresse rapidement en une courbe que je casse, la lame du cuter sur son cou. On ne peux pas dire que j'ai été le chercher bien loin. Il était sagement posé sur sa table de nuit. Sans doute Monsieur Le Peureux à t-il voulu se protéger de quelque chose. Ou de quelqu'un. A vrai dire, il n'est pas quelqu'un de très discret. Sa respiration est aussi bruyante que perceptible. Essoufflé, sans doute. Peut-être nous cherchait-il, à moi et Max. J'ai tout de suite compris qu'il c'était caché lorsqu'il nous avait vu descendre de sa cabane. Il à dût trouver cela étrange. N'était-elle pas fermé ?

-Dis moi ce que tu as vu, je lui dit alors.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Je réitère ma question, attends sa réponse. La tension dans ma voix se fait pressante, tout comme la la lame de l'ustensile sur son cou. Je l'effraie, lui aussi. Son corps tremble, son visage semble presque figé. Il semble encore plus faible que sa sœur, pourtant si jeune par rapport à lui.

-Je t'ai vu avec Max dans la cabane.

-Quoi d'autre !?

Je saisis ses cheveux, les tire violemment. Il gémit. Mon visage, au dessus du sien, fixe ses yeux, tandis que mes cheveux tombent en cascade. Cette scène semble romantique, au premier abord, mais « notre » jeune âge pris à compte, elle n'est que totalement déplacé. Ah, et le cuter, oui.

-Mais de quoi tu parle ? M'interroge t-il, à son tour, tout tremblant qu'il est.

-Qu'est ce que tu as vu d'autre ?! Je le presse.

-Rien, j'ai rien vu d'autre, promis, juré.

Promis, juré. Quel gamin il fait. Sous ses grands airs, je sais maintenant qu'il n'est qu'une mauviette. Entouré de grands dadais tout aussi bête les uns que les autres. Mais je sais qu'il dit la vérité. Par peur. Par obligation, ou sinon, il sait que je pourrais sans doute lui trancher la gorge.

-Tu l'a dit à quelqu'un ?

-Non...je l'ai dit à personne..

Mensonge, n'est ce pas ? Sa voix était hésitante, pendant un court laps de temps, mais pas impossible à percevoir. Se mêlant entre les gémissements, accentués. Un rapide sourire éclaire mon visage, mais il ne s'en rend pas compte. Mon bras descend tout le long de son corps. Je redresse un peu sa tête pour qu'il voit bien où ma main s'arrête. Voit tu, Daniel ?

-Je t'en prie arrête...

Il me supplie, mais je n'entends rien.

-Si je me rends compte que tu as menti, je te couperais te petite queue sans poil avant même que tu ait découvert à quoi elle pouvait te servir. C'est bien compris ? »

Il répond par l'affirmative, tandis qu'un son distinct se fait entendre de part son entrejambes. Dégoûtant. Je projette sa tête conte son oreiller, enlève le cuter au préalable, et disparaît dans les couloirs. Avant de quitter sa chambre, j'entends des gémissements plus présents. Se transformant en pleurs. Son honneur en à pris un coup.


	15. Chapter 14 - Esprit Psycho

**Merci, à nouveau, pour les quelques reviews que j'ai reçu :) Il me manque environ 4 chapitres à écrire. Aussi, j'espère que ceux ci vous plairons tout autant que les précédents. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos opinions personnelles. Voilà le chapitre suivant !**

Chapitre 14 :

Voir un psy ? Pour John, cette idée était plus qu'idiote. Mais après les aveux de la sœur Abigail, c'était ce qui avait été convenu. Le Dr Browning m'interrogea durant une petite heure. Je me montrais amicale au possible, tout en sachant que je ne devais rien révéler de décisif, qui pourrais l'intriguer. J'étais une petite fille de 9 ans, je ne savais pas où j'étais née. Ma mère m'avait abandonnée dans un orphelinat en Russie, où j'avais été récupérée par les Sullivan. Puis il y avait eu l'accident, l'incendie et tout le reste. La mort. Cette conversation me rappelais celle que j'avais eu avec la sœur Abigail, lors de mon arrivée à l'orphelinat. Il me semblais maintenant que nos deux chemins n'était pas vraiment fait pour se croiser. Je ne savais plus vraiment quoi penser de ses intentions. Bien sûr qu'elle voulait mon bonheur, mais me dénoncer de cette façon était improbable. M'aurai semblé improbable le jour de notre rencontre. Elle n'était pas sensé se poser de questions, mais avait cependant menée son enquête avant que je n'y mette un terme. Je réalise que ses intentions envers moi était, en vérité, tout à l'opposé de celles que je m'imaginais lorsque je me trouvais encore dans l'enceinte du bâtiment religieux.

Je restais seule, tellement. Avec qui parler ? Pourquoi parler ? La sœur se posait sûrement tout un tas de questions auxquelles elle ne pouvait répondre, tout comme moi lors de mon arrivée. Le meurtre de Sullivan m'avait affecté à un point où il m'était impossible de revenir en arrière. Je lui devais tout, mais pas la mort. Abigail...j'aurais voulu la remercier. Mais j'avais perdu contrôle comme avec l'homme que j'aimais. Un monstre ? C'est seulement ce que je suis ?

Le dialogue avec le psychologue n'est pas totalement sans queue ni tête. Il m'éclaircit l'esprit, en un sens. Cela joue en ma faveur. Je lui exprime mes sentiments, la façon dont Kate se comporte depuis quelque temps. Il y a bien eut ce moment, au début, où elle semblait compréhensive, mais j'avais récemment compris que ce n'était qu'une façade. Pour mimer un faux semblant de gentillesse, qui derrière, dissimulait la peine immense et impossible d'oublier son nouveau-né mort. Elle ne me dit rien à propos de ma mère adoptive, mais je me doutais que son silence n'était pas seulement dût au secret professionnel. Ainsi je portais attention à tous les membres de ma famille, uns par uns, décrivant, analysant, tandis que la femme en face de moi m'observait, ne me coupant que pour me poser de nouvelles questions qui pourrait approfondir son raisonnement.

Après quoi, elle me raccompagna à la porte. Ce fus le tour de Kate à ses côtés John, ne sachant vraiment quoi faire ici. Je restais seule sur ma chaise, mais une boule me nouait le ventre. Quelque chose clochait. Je prenais le chemin des toilettes, et m'enfermais dans une cabine. M'asseyant en silence sur le carrelage froid, je réfléchissait. Je savais avoir commis une erreur. Mais je la cherchais encore. Je savais que je ne me contrôlais plus, depuis quelques temps. J'étais devenue de plus en plus irritable. Depuis Brenda et son accident. Depuis finalement mon adoption qui n'aboutit à rien d'autre que ce je ressentais déjà lorsque j'étais à l'orphelinat. De la peine, de la solitude, de la tristesse. Ma place dans ce monde était encore indéterminée. Parce que je ne savais pas encore comment combler le vide de Sullivan. Malgré presque une année écoulé, je ne cessais de me demander ce qui lui avait fait croire que j'étais quelqu'un de bon. De meilleur qu'un autre, meilleur qu'une autre orpheline. Meilleure que n'importe quel enfant.

Je me pose souvent des questions sans réponses. Ce n'est pas de la métaphysique. Je ne dirais pas ça. Je dirais plus que chaque question m'est indispensable, à mon bien être, mais à ma survie. Le contrôle des émotions, le fait de les retenir veut-il vraiment dire les emprisonner ? Tout comme je l'était à l'hôpital ? Sullivan m'avais rendu m'avait rendu ma liberté, j'étais libre. Mais seulement avec lui. Personne d'autre ne m'avais jamais comprise. Aussi, qu'est ce que c'était vraiment qu'être libre ? Est ce que c'était les sentiments m'envahir, ou bien laisser ma colère exploser ? Libre. Ce mot me restait inconnu. Flou. Et toutes mes pensées se croisaient, s'entremêlaient dans mon esprit d'enfant. Mon cerveau qui était le plus développé de tout mes membres.

Les derniers événements n'était que des bribes de souvenirs qui tournaient et retournaient encore à l'intérieur de mon crâne. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, sur qui je pouvais compter. Kate ? Je ne pouvais pas compter sur elle. Quand est-il de Max ? Je savais que j'aurais dû la tuer. Je savais que ce qu'elle m'avait vu faire était quelque chose qu'une enfant ne devait pas voir. Je savais que son enfance allait sans doute être difficile, à cause de sa surdité. Et je rajoutais un obstacle. Je cherchais une façon de ne pas m'en vouloir mais le fait de lui avoir fait vivre une chose pareille était quelque chose de mauvais, j'en conviens. Alors oui, peut-être la tuer aurait été une meilleure solution. Mais c'était aussi une mauvaise chose. Alors qu'aurais-je du faire, finalement ?

-Elle n'a rien vu...elle ne sait rien...

Je me cognais la tête contre la porte d'une cabine, collé à la mienne. Ma tête. Cette chose que je souhaitais pouvoir arrêter de masquer sans cesse.

-Elle est tellement bête.

Je ne parlais même plus seulement de Maxine, mais aussi de moi-même. Idiote d'avoir pensé à l'emmener. Idiote d'avoir pensé quelle pourrait garder un tel secret. « Tu deviens faible, ma fille. Tu n'as pris attention à ce que je t'ai déjà répété, maintes et maintes fois. Que pense tu donc ? Qu'agir en bonne petit fille modèle te fera devenir meilleure. N'oublie pas qui tu es. » Mes mains semblaient moites sur la carrelage, une chaleur s'installait en moi, sans que je ne puisse rien faire. J'étais contrôlé, possédé par cette femme dont je ne connaissais rien et ne partageais rien. Seulement un seul et même ADN. Je n'étais rien pour elle, elle n'était le néant et la douleur pour moi. Ses critiques me rendaient folles, ces mots me rendaient furieuse, sa simple voix. Je ne pouvais plus l'entendre. Je voulais pouvoir décider seule de ce que je voulais faire. Oui ou non tuer.

« Tu ne peux pas décider Leena, enfin, regarde toi. Tellement idiote, tellement puérile...tellement jeune ! » J'entendais son rire en écho tout autour de moi, résonner longuement. Il se fracassait sur les parois de la cabine, sans calmer de sa puissance. Un effet miroir.

Je balançais un coup de pied dans la cabine, face à moi. Puis un deuxième. Sa voix était constante, ne faisait pas mine de s'en aller, ne serais ce qu'une seconde. Je me mettais debout et frappais à nouveau. Cognais des poings cette image invisible aux yeux de tout le monde mais qui me dévorait intérieurement. La rage m'emportait. Mes seules armes n'étaient pas violentes. Ce n'étais que ces propres créations. « Écoute ta mère, ma chérie, je ne te veux que du bien. »

Cet écho était encore là, à me parler. Le son se représentais sous forme d'un ultrason, atteignant mon tympan sous sa puissance maximum. Elle voulait me rendre sourde. Gâcher ma vie, encore un peu plus. Je continuais de taper, mais cela ne servait à rien. Même le cri que je poussait ne l'arrêtait pas. Rien n'avais d'effet sur elle. Puisqu'elle était, sans que je le veuille, une partie de moi.

La porte est fermé à clé. Personne ne me dérangera cette fois. Personne n'interviendra. Personne ne fera partie de ce rêve que je chéri que j'ai secrètement atteint ma maturité. Personne n'empêche mes sentiments amoureux se volatiliser. Plus jamais, sous aucune influence. Je ne veux faire confiance qu'à moi même. Ne rien partager, avec quiconque. Je suis mon seul besoin. Ma seule confidente et ma seule famille.

La chambre est noire. Parfaite. Mon cœur bat la chamade mais je en peux rien y faire. Il ne cesse que lorsque je contemple le mur, couverts de feuilles de papier. Chacune arborant une des mes histoires, chacune cachant un des secrets. Mais il n'est plus temps de démontrer que ma vie est presque toute aussi morte que le corps de mes victimes. Plus temps de s'éterniser sur des dessins d'enfants, simples et rapides peintures, totalement vide de sentiments profonds. Ils ne représentent que mes envies de bonheur. Une famille. C'était ce que je voulais, mais cette visite m'a montré que la voie sur laquelle je viens de m'engager est impossible d'accès. Je fixe un pot de peinture que John à posé ce matin sur mon bureau. Invisible? Sauf sous certaines lampes ou lumières...cela pourrais devenir intéressent.

Je me remet à l'ouvrage. Je vois le liquide fluide lentement s'étaler sur les traits, doucement former une flamme. Une goutte. Du sang. Des motifs en tout genre. Je crée et modifie à ma guise, comme l'illuminée que je suis sensé être. Toutes mes peurs s'affichent. L'Institut reviens, ma fuite également , et les recherches. Sullivan, sa mort et l'incendie. Et aussi tout les autres que j'ai tués. Je regarde ce véritable diaporama. Mes secrets sont tous là, sous mes yeux. Lorsque l'interrupteur de mon aquarium s'éteint, je retrouve cette noirceur à laquelle je ne peux résister. Elle m'enfonce dans les ténèbres. Mais je n'ai pas peur. Je rallume. Et tout est là. Ma vie, mon passé, mon présent, mon futur. Je ne peux rien dire à personne de façon directe, mais je peux extérioriser mes souvenirs par l'art, par la peinture. Ma mère à enfin disparue. Mais pour combien de temps encore ?


	16. Chapter 15 - Le lien

Kate se conduit bizarrement avec moi. Depuis que le corps de la sœur à été retrouvé la veille. Pour dire vrai, cela me préoccupe aussi, et m'oblige à me méfier. John, n'est lui, aucunement différent. Il reste toujours l'homme que j'ai connu à l'Orphelinat. Souriant, accueillant. Il est en fait, même si l'on ne se côtoie pas souvent, en raison de son travail, la personne qui me respecte le plus dans cette famille. Peut être d'ailleurs parce qu'il ne me connaît pas assez pour pouvoir m'atteindre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avale une gorgé de lait que je viens de me servir,et pose le verre sur mon bureau. Le froid du liquide rentre en contact avec mes lèvres, me fait frissonner. Réveillant mes papilles gustatives, me donnant faim. Ce n'est cependant que le début de cet après midi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de cette journée. Aucune sortie n'est prévue, Max est avec son frère, et je ne veux pas les rejoindre aujourd'hui.

Je bois, une nouvelle fois. Je me sens étrange, ces temps ci. Comme si quelque chose était entré en moi, depuis cette visite chez le psy, et y était resté caché. Sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte. Je n'entend plus cette voix effrayante et paralysante. Je n'entend plus ma mère, faignant de me contrôler. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose, c'est qu'elle disparaisse, une bonne fois pour toute, de mon existence. Que je n'ai plus à craindre mes soudaines crise de colères, et le souvenirs des cris incessant de l'Institut. Les miens, les leurs, les fous. Ceux qui déambulaient dans les couloirs, le visage livide les jambes flageolantes, à la recherche d'une âme perdue. Ceux qui hurlaient à chaque mouvements des infirmiers, qui mordaient et se débattaient sans cesse. Ceux qui n'essayaient que de paraître normaux...alors qu'ils ne l'étaient plus vraiment. Jamais été.

Je regarde mes mains tremblantes. Mes mains d'enfants, les mains que je ne réalise pas être les miennes, plus celle d'une image faussée de la réalité. Je regarde mon propre reflet dans le miroir posé en face de moi. J'aimerais me sentir libre. Libre d'être ce que je suis vraiment. Une femme, et non un enfant, chétif, impuissant. Mais, me suis-je déjà vraiment comporté comme la femme que je suis. Que je devrais être ? Depuis quand une femme est-elle une meurtrière, et depuis quand, une femme terrorise t-elle les enfants, tant son visage et ses vêtements sont recouverts de sang. Je ne mérite pas ce statut, tout autant que je ne mérite pas ma vie, celle passée et celle future. Et une larme s'écoule de ma joue, comme une partie de moi, qui tombe des nues, mais qui ne s'éteindra jamais. Le feu ne brûle que dans mon cœur, nulle part ailleurs. Tout le reste n'est que mort et inconscience de la vie. De ma propre vie. Mais que devrais-je faire ? Tout abandonner ?

Mais comment le pourrais-je ? « Ne sois pas une faible ! » Une phrase que cette voix, dans ma tête, m'a souvent répété.

-Tu as peut-être raison sur ce point...ce n'est pas ce que je suis...

John est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Ou plutôt innocent ? Aussi innocent, que je pourrais l'être...si il savais. Repousser un rendez vous, chez le dentiste qui plus est, aurait paru insensé pour tout autre père. Chercherait-il à dissimuler la vérité ? Mais quelle vérité, il ne la connaît même pas. Tout ce qu'il voit c'est cette gamine en train de peindre, des jours durant. Silencieuse, parfois immobile, mais toujours son enfant. Celle qu'il se doit de protéger du monde.

J'ai dit la vérité. J'attends un père comme lui depuis tellement de temps, que je n'ose l'imaginer. Le manque, ce terrible manque, qui me semble disparaître en cette journée. En l'espace de quelques heure, j'ai l'impression que mon lien avec John, avec mon père, n'a jamais été aussi fort qu'à cet instant. Aussi fort, qu'avec aucun autre membre de cette famille. Même Kate, même faisait du mieux qu'elle peut, m'assimile sans arrêt à ce nouveau né mort. A ce regret qu'elle a toujours, à son propre manque, en ne se servant de moi que comme d'un comble. Un passe temps ?

Est-ce que je veux être ? En aucune façon...

-Pourquoi est-tu si...différent des autres ?

Son visage affichait son étonnement, et c'était comme si quelque chose l'intriguait. Il ne supposait sans doute pas que je puisse lui poser une question pareille. J'avais juste tellement besoin de savoir.

-Pourquoi est-tu si différente des autres ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse, plutôt une nouvelle question. Une de celle que je me posais, moi même.

-Je ne sais pas...peut être parce que...

Il m'écoutais, nullement ennuyé, ni troublé. Seulement attentif à mes paroles.

-Parce que je...je ne suis semblable à personne. Parce que je me trouve à mon aise. Parce que la femme que je suis me suffit. Que la façon dont je vis ne me dérange pas. Que j'essaye d'être ce que je suis...

Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux bruns, remettant en place quelques boucles noires qui flottait au vent. Un sourire figeait ses lèvres. Je le regardais, cet homme que j'aimais infiniment. Parce que, grâce à sa seule volonté, j'étais libre.

-Reste comme tu es.

Ce jour là...c'était une belle journée, pendant l'été. Je portais une jupe simple, sans collants, avec la brise qui caressait gentiment mes mollets. Je n'était plus prise dans ma prison en toile, plus attaché avec ces sangles en fer, plus retenue, comme l'on retient un otage. Libre. C'était le mot que je n'avait pas connu jusque là. Comme le bonheur. Et je vivais, je sentais, ces deux émotions diffuser dans mon corps une énergie bienfaitrice. Ce n'était même plus du bonheur. C'était plus intense que cela. Plus intense que n'importe quoi, plus qu'un simple sentiment. C'était une boule qui me nouait le ventre lorsque je le voyais, c'était l'air qui me manquait lorsque je lui parlais, c'était les battements saccadés de mon cœur lorsqu'il me prenait dans ses bras. C'était..mon père. Et j'avais été sa fille.

Cette cheminée était vraiment énorme. Et la quantité de bois qu'il possédait l'était encore plus. Le feu lançait de hautes flammes, qui flambaient, sans arrêt. J'étais accroupie près de celui ci, revenant du froid et de la neige, revenue, elle aussi. Nous étions en décembre. Je revois encore les flocons tomber, de part la baie vitrée. Les sapins blancs, et les oiseaux tout de même chantants.

Mes mains était glacées, rougies par le froid. Mais mon état n'était pas comparable à celui lors de mon évasion. J'étais presque nue, je n'avais qu'un peignoir pour me couvrir, et rien d'autre. Je disposais de tout ici, mais on ne peux s'immuniser éternellement contre le froid.

J'avais rejoins la maison, l'air chaud me manquait. Une délicieuse odeur flottait dans l'air et je savais que Sullivan n'y était pas pour rien. Il me tendis une tasse, et tandis que j'en respirais la senteur et en buvais une gorgée, il s'assit à mes côtes. Je rougissais sans le vouloir, à cause du feu, mais aussi par sa présence. Je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je buvais, à nouveau, essayant de me concentrer davantage sur la boisson que je tenais que sur l'homme qui était maintenant tout près.

-Il est bon au moins ? Me lança t-il.

Je souris et acquiesça, portant une nouvelle fois le liquide à mes lèvres. Chocolat chaud, avec un soupçon de sucre. Gourmandise. Mais ça réchauffe, au moins.

-Tu te souviens...lorsque que tu es arrivée ici ?

Je le regardais maintenant, sans bruits, son visage tourné vers l'extérieur. Aucun sentiment n'était perceptible, autre que de l'indifférence. Était-il fier de ce qu'il avait fait ? Ou ne l'était-il pas, au contraire ?

Lorsqu'il posa enfin sa main sur la mienne, je compris qu'il n'éprouvais pas de regrets. Qu'il m'encourageait à devenir quelqu'un. Quelqu'un d'autre que la personne qu'il avait connu à l'Institut et qu'il avait assisté plus d'une fois. Je posais son chocolat, près du feu qui crépitait, toujours. Puis j'entourais sa taille de mes bras, fins, un semblant ridicule face à sa corpulence. Et sans que je le veuille, quelques larmes se mirent à couler de par mes yeux. Sans que je le veuille, j'étais redevenu la fragile créature qu'il avait rencontré et aidé, des mois auparavant. Lorsque ces propres bras m'entourèrent, cette chaleur réapparue. Une chaleur indicatrice, mais plus que ça. Chaleur du bonheur. De nos bras entrelacés, nous formions un lien. Indestructible, incassable. Et alors, seulement, je savais quoi lui répondre.

-Bien sûr...je ne pourrais l'oublier.

Je touchais la cicatrice sur son cou, légèrement semblable à la mienne à ce même emplacement. Un lien, c'était cela. Et peut-être plus. Je l'avais espéré.

Espérer ne suffit pas. Le fait d'espérer ne provient que son âme, de son soi-même intérieur qui pousse à imaginer, fantasmer. Délirer. Ce n'était qu'un simple délire, pour la folle que je suis. Alors, quoi dois-je faire ? Si je ne fait qu'espérer, que pourrais-je recevoir en retour ? L'amour de Kate, improbable. Mais suis-je vraiment celle qui crois que je suis.

Je dois la faire disparaître. Jessica. C'était comme si son fantôme hantait encore cette maison. Comme si elle était le seul obstacle entre moi et mon bonheur. Comme si Kate ne voyait, finalement, qu'elle à ma place. S'imaginait que j'étais cette petite fille morte.

Le manque, je connais cela. Mais une personne ne peut être remplacé par une autre, au point de partager son amour en deux. Suis-je égoïste ? Je ne le pense pas, seulement...je refuse d'être ce qu'elle voudrait que je soit. Je refuse d'être faible.


	17. Chapter 16 - Accident Et Reproches

**Voilà donc ce nouveau chapitre qui doit logiquement être l'avant-dernier de cette fic. Je ne sais pas si j'écrirais l'alternative ending, aussi laissez moi des reviews ou messages à ce sujet si vous le voulez. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :) **

Chapitre 16 :

Est-tu une trouillarde, Leena ? Ce n'est qu'un bras cassé. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

J'enfonce un chiffon dans ma bouche, pour que celui ci puisse couvrir le bruit de ma voix. Je coince entre mes lèvres, en plus du chiffon, un tournevis dans lequel je pourrais déchaîner et laisser éclater ma douleur. Je pose mon avant-bras dans la machine. Ma peau, touchant le fer froid, me fait frissonner. Je saisis le levier de ma main libre et commence à tourner.

Comment doit me considérer maintenant, Kate ? Alors que je suis à ta place, dans ton lit, près de l'homme que tu aime. Qui bientôt de voudra plus de toi telle que tu es. Regarde toi, cherche le malaise. Que suis-je pour toi Kate ? Une orpheline à qui tu veut offrir l'amour d'une autre, d'une femme qui ne sera jamais capable d'être sa mère. Comment veut-tu que l'on soit proche, si tu ne me donne pas ce que je désire. Rien de plus qu'un amour véritable. Est ce quelque chose de dur à faire, de honteux pour toi ? Pense tu que le souvenir de Jessica s'effacerait si tu faisait cela ?

Malgré toutes ses pensées, pour la plupart positives à mon égard, je ne parviens pas à trouver le sommeil. Malgré le fait que mon père veille sur moi, comme il l'a toujours fait depuis le début. Je me lève discrètement, mon bras m'envoyant une décharge de douleur que j'essaye d'ignorer. Je regarde à travers la fenêtre, la neige tombe depuis peu de temps. Je suis un peu perdue, je ne sais plus vraiment quoi faire. Ce sont toujours des questions qui illuminent mon esprit, sans qu'aucune réponses ne surgisse. Du temps perdu. Non, mes efforts ne sont certainement pas vain. Je réussirais à me faire accepter, mais encore faut-il d'abord que Kate oublie ce souvenir morbide.

Tout en réfléchissant à ce que je pourrais faire pour qu'elle comprenne enfin, je m'assois dans un canapé, tout en face du lit. C'était la première fois que je me sentais vraiment à ma place, dans cette maison. Même si elle ne l'était pas vraiment..j'aurais sûrement été plus à ma place dans un lit entourée de peluches et autres gaminerie. Pour une enfant, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais ce n'était pas moi, et j'ai avait assez de cette comédie. Toujours jouer, jamais vivre.

Et lorsque le premier éclair fendis à travers le noir profond du ciel, que la neige poussé par le vent violent, tombait de plus en plus fort sur la campagne, je vit ce qui pourrait m'aider. Un cahier identique à celui qu'elle m'avait montré, quelques jours plus tôt. Mais pourquoi était-il sous le lit ?

Son journal. C'était tous ces secrets que je découvrais, tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour lui faire oublier. Pour lui comprendre comme je percevais les choses. Différemment. J'avais toutes les preuves possibles. Max ne dirait rien à propos de l'accident, c'était sûr. Je ne pouvais plus oublier l'expression de peur sur son visage. Ses larmes qui descendait doucement sur ses joues, et cette impression de torture. Elle avait vu la mort. Plusieurs fois, sans vraiment la comprendre, mais plutôt en la vivant. De tout son être.

Le passage où Kate parle du lac, relate bien ces fait et aussi l'idée que je me fait d'elle. Une ancienne alcoolique, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour ses bouteilles de vins, tandis que sa fille se noyait dans un lac. Kate avait peur de la mort, parce qu'elle l'avait vécue elle aussi, de façon indirecte mais tout aussi proche que si elle l'avait expérimentée elle même. Elle était sur le fil.

J'avais voulu lui faire réaliser ses erreurs, lui montre de faire plus attention. De ne pas se détourner de sa position de mère, qu'elle semblait de plus en plus oublier. A mon égard, mais à celui de Max. C'est pour cela que j'ai tout dit à John. Après l'accident de voiture que « maman » avait eu dans la matinée, Max restait dans un état de choc. Mais la petite fille était indéchiffrable, ne s'exprimait pas plus qu'auparavant, semblait partie. Même m'ayant vu actionner le frein à main, je savais qu'elle n'oser pas me dénoncer. Parce que j'étais tout de même sa sœur, j'étais sensé la protéger. Et c'est ce que je voulais. Je n'espérais pas le mal, même si j'allais sans doute en faire.

J'avais dit à John que Kate nous cachait quelque chose, et lorsqu'il avait découvert une bouteille de vin dans un placard, il ne recherchait plus aucune piste. Pour lui, l'évidence était là, inévitable. Et plus tard dans la soirée, il avait posé son ultimatum. Kate irait en cure de désintoxication, même sachant qu'elle n'avait rien fait de sorte à blesser Max une nouvelle fois, elle accepta. Feint d'accepter, parce que je savais qu'elle ne renoncerait pas, pas déjà.

J'étais maintenant dans mon lit, réfléchissant à toutes ces possibilités de fuite qui m'avait effleurés l'esprit. Lors de ma conversation avec Kate, quelques minutes auparavant, j'avais enfin pu percevoir l'intensité de sa haine. Je savais qu'elle ne renoncerait pas à sa vie rêvée. Tout autant que je ne renoncerait pas à la mienne. Et ces deux vies ne pouvaient en aucune façon coexister ensemble ou côte à côte. L'une de nous de devait plus être, et pour le moment, j'étais gagnante sur ce point. La provocation et le jeu était quelque chose que je n'avais aucun mal à exercer. Seulement voilà, Daniel me dérangeait.

Même si les flammes sont hautes, semblent toucher le ciel nuageux, le frôler de peu, ce n'est rien de comparable à la folie qui s'empare au fur et à mesure de mon cœur. Ce n'est rien de comparable au sourire qui s'affiche sur mes lèvres, comme une petite fille sadique que je ne suis pas ni ne veut être, mais que je ne contrôle plus. Cette souffrance, celle que j'attendais, souffrance d'un garçon que je ne fais que rendre. Où est le mal là-dedans ?

Je regarde sa silhouette se débattre sur le toit, lentement succomber à cause des fumées qui s'élèvent vers lui. La cabane s'effondrera d'ici quelques secondes, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Je voit la peur sur son visage, à travers ses cris. Il appelle à l'aide mais personne ne viens, personne de viendra.

Sa mère sera bientôt disparue, Max n'osera se douter de rien, quand à John..je sais qu'il ne m'accusera pas. Cette cabane supposée être fermée à clé, Daniel aurait sans doute pu les voler pour pouvoir y revenir. Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais elle pourrait s'avérer exacte.

Mais je vois soudain son corps dégringoler, glisser des poutres où il s'était miraculeusement raccrochés. Il semble sans vie, aucun de ses membres ne tremble. Aucun de ses mouvements n'est perceptible. Mort ? L'est tu vraiment Daniel ? « Imbécile et impuissant face à ses propres actes. » C'est ce que tu es, n'est ce pas ? C'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé, depuis le jour où ce stupide oiseau est mort. Réalise que tout cela ne provient que de toi, ce n'est qu'un rapport de cause à conséquence. Rien d'autre. Et tu en est le seul responsable.

Lorsque je soulève la pierre des deux mains, elle semble plus lourde que jamais. Mon cœur gonfle à nouveau, dans une vague de haine, de rage, de regret mais aussi de tristesse pour cet être qui n'a rien compris, et ne comprendra pas.

« -T'inquiète pas, tu va aller au paradis. »

Ce n'est qu'un murmure qui s'échappe de mes lèvres, qu'un souffle parmi celui, brûlant, des flammes derrière moi. Un souffle comme celui d'un mouvement, rapide et inaudible. Je sent mon corps basculer avant que je réalise ce qu'il se passe, et la pierre glisse et retombe sur la neige tachée de cendres. Max se tient près de moi, et son visage affiche cette expression que je lui ais jamais vu. Nouvellement rebelle, soudainement haineuse. Et j'entends un cri, cri d'effroi, cri d'horreur, mais cependant en rien comparable à ceux de Daniel. C'est celui de Kate.

Mon cerveau bouillonne, sans que personne ne puisse le percevoir. Je fulmine intérieurement, j'ai commis des erreurs. « Toujours aussi fautive chérie » me dit ma mère.

Un soda, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé comme excuse. Pour pouvoir m'enfuir, loin de ces personnes qui me détestent, loin de leur pensées étranges et de leurs doutes. John m'innocente toujours, pense que je n'ai rien à voir avec ce qui est arrivé à Daniel. Mais mon pauvre John, pourquoi me semble tu si innocent ? Pourquoi est tu si différent de chacune de ces personnes ? Pourquoi ton avis ne rejoins t-il pas le leur ? Une nouvelle fois, tout un tas de questions s'entassent dans ma tête. Sans que réponses ne viennent. Sans qu'une solution ne s'impose dans mon esprit, autre que celle de la souffrance. Lorsque je croise un premier infirmier, je mime un sourire. Une sourire, faussé, qui disparaît de mon visage, au fur et à mesure que j'avance dans le couloir sombre.

Sombre, il l'est de plus en plus. Et c'est ma vue qui se brouille sur un chemin que je reconnais plus. Mes jambes sont comme fixes, droites, immobiles. Je marche comme sur deux béquilles, comme si mon bras n'était pas assez. Pas réellement, ce n'est qu'une impression que mon esprit me donne. «Bonjour maman. » Je m'exprime intérieurement, sachant pertinemment qu'elle est la cause de tout ça. Et d'un coup, je m'interroge inconsciemment sur ce que je dois vraiment faire. Si tout cela n'est que contrôle, celui de ma mère sur ma personne. Oe bien, prise de contrôle, sur ma vie dans cette famille.

Questions existentielles ? Elles le sont vraiment. Une seule faute est irréparable, un seul mort et tout peu s'envoler. Tout peu partir en fumée...mais tout pourrait aussi être réglé. Tout pourrait s'éclaircir aux yeux de tout le monde. Je repense à la sœur Abigail...et puis à Sullivan. Morts.

Est ce que cette misérable vie aurait été la même sans eux ? Si ils étaient restés chacun à leur place, si chacun m'étaient inconnus. Je me sens finalement coupable dans cette histoire, mais tout autant victime. Victime du temps, de la maladie, de la malchance perpétuelle. Je fais partie d'un temps que je ne comprend plus, ne comprendrais jamais. Questions qui reviennent, sans cesse. Suis-je toujours cette meurtrière, cette folle sous camisole ? Suis-je cette gamine, perdue dans un nouveau monde dont elle ignore tout. Aucune réponse ne s'imposer jamais. Alors je ne fais que rechercher.

Rechercher une vérité qui m'échappe, à chaque fois que j'essaye de la découvrir. Le bonheur que j'essaye de conquérir ne fais que s'enfuir, l'amour...l'amour n'est qu'un sentiment stupide, horrible e apportant ma tristesse et ma haine au lieu de la joie naturelle à tout couple. L'amour est inexistant dans ma vie, longue vie qui ne semble pas l'être. Et pourtant.

« -Tu es tellement inutile... »

Ce n'est que mes propres pensées. Mais, sans aucun doute, elles se sont mêlés à celles de ma mère, de son esprit morbide et dérangeant. Une personne qui me hante, et ne me lâchera pas.


	18. Chapitre 17 - Vie

Chapitre 17 :

Regarde toi, ma pauvre Kate, sans personne. Voilà ce que je ressent. Constamment. Alors que tout le monde l'ignore. Cette réjection qui s'acharne sur un être sans que celui ci ne comprenne pourquoi. Ignorant chaque raisons de cet acharnement. Se croyant innocente et pour s'apercevoir qu'elle même ne se comprends plus. Kate, ma chère Kate, tu ne le vois sûrement pas, ne réalise pas...mais nous nous ressemblons.

Rejetée, humiliée. Pourquoi s'acharnent t-ils autant, tous, sur moi ? Pourquoi est ce que je me sens si différente ? Parce que, même en l'étant, je reste avant tout un être humain. Même si tout ce que je cache n'en donne plus vraiment l'air, et même si mes secrets restent pour toujours interdit à la normalité. Je suis un être humain. Une chose éprouvant des sentiments, respirant pour vivre et ne cessant de croire que le monde entier pousse à la compassion. Jusque là, je pensais que la normalité n'était qu'un signe de faiblesse, pour s'adapter à la société. Mais le fait est que, à cause de ma maladie, je ne peux être normale. Je ne peux être donc faible. Mais je le suis pourtant, je ne suis que cela. Faiblesse constante en manque d'amour. Je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je suis. Et je ne peux m'adapter au jugement de personne, puisque personne ne me connais réellement. Parce que tous ceux qui auraient put me connaître, n'ont pas survécu a ma déficience mentale.

Pour une des première fois, je me rend compte à quel point mon mental et ma maladie a affecté ma vie entière sous forme d'un malaise en discontinu. Je vis, depuis toujours, dans un nuage blanc. N'essayant de distinguer que les bons sentiments et d'éliminer les mauvais. Ceux qui le semblent. Mais, la véritable question, serait elle plutôt. Est-ce vraiment ce que je suis ? Je recherche l'affection, les sentiments, mais au fur à mesure de cette quête, avouons la, pittoresque j'ai seulement l'impression de m'éloigner de mon but premier. Les meurtres peuvent t-ils faire oublier des vies ? J'ai déjà eu la preuve que non. Mais à quoi d'autre suis-je destinée alors ? En quoi, mon semblant de bonheur, est-il finalement supposé être une réjouissance ?

Ma vie n'a jamais été simple, et je commence à peine à comprendre qu'elle ne le sera jamais. Que je serais toujours obligée de me cacher, de me déguiser. Pour que les gens ne doutent pas une seconde de mon innocence d'enfant. Que suis-je ? Un enfant ? Une adulte ? Une meurtrière ? Une folle ? Que d'adjectifs qui me conviennent...la plupart mauvais...

J'envoie valser les objets déposés sur le bureau. Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, ni ceux contenus dans cette chambre. J'éparpille mes affaires, piétine ce qui m'appartient. Détruit, seule chose que je sais faire convenablement. Cette pièce n'a jamais été la mienne. Elle était celle d'un enfant normal, qui aurait du vivre une vie paisible en compagnie de sa famille. Une vie différente de ma mienne. Une vie qui en me conviendrait jamais...

Mais une chose reste sure. Ma vie restant telle qu'elle est, je veux cependant finir ce que j'ai commencé. Je suis une faible, une personne qui n'aura jamais le cran de pousser sa folie jusqu'au point le plus inimaginable. Du moins, pas sur son propre corps.

Peux tu nourrir mon amour ? Est-ce que l'amour peut être donné comme nourriture, une chose essentielle à la vie, par quelqu'un comme toi ? Je ne le pense pas...Pourquoi devrais-je me confier, maintenant, alors que tu ne confie pas toi-même ? Avec personne, ici.

Tu pense que tu m'aime, tu pense me voir comme je suis, la véritable Esther. Mais tu ne sais rien de la véritable femme qui se cache dans mon corps. Tu ne connais pas ma véritable nature dans ce monde.

Sullivan pensait que j'étais une princesse. La seule chose que je voudrais dire, penser ou exprimer, c'est que c'est un fait. Oui, je suis une princesse. Mais une princesse morte. Morte depuis les profondeurs de ma chair. Peau d'enfant, folle et pure et en même temps malade.

Je te vois, souffrir sur le sol. Qui pense tu que je suis pour faire ça ? Une folle ? Une tarée, sans-cœur, sans pitié ? En réalité, j'ai déjà eu trop de pitié, je ne méritais pas d'être là, tout autant que toi,tu ne méritais pas de mourir. Mais je viens juste de réaliser...comment la vie peut être difficile. Sans amour.

Tu ne veux pas réellement mon cœur, mon amour, tu me veux seulement pour combler le vide. Je ne veux pas être un substitut. Je ne veux pas être une chose que l'on, et rapidement, remplace. Je peux être le mal, mais je peux être aussi le paradis. Ton paradis.

Tu as fais, malgré cela, le mauvais choix...malheureusement. Tu était le seul qui pouvais en découdre, mais tu as préféré ignorer tout ça. Reste en retrait et attendre le jour où te rejoindrais ta tombe. Sang sur le sol, le bois du parquet semble mort avec toi. Je regarde ton corps mort comme si j'étais satisfaite. Je ne le suis pourtant pas. Même si vous pouvez le penser.

Un dernier coup de couteau, couvert de liquide rouge, chaud, venant de ton cœur. Insensible, imperceptible. Je me demande maintenant...est ce que tu m'aime? J'entends ton cri, sent ta faiblesse. Tu es déjà une honte pour moi, qui m'appartiendra jusqu'à la fin.

Je garde le couteau par réflexe, par peur. Je pense que le peu de confiance que je lui avais insufflée à disparue depuis longtemps. A vrai dire, et sans faux semblant, je doute presque qu'elle ait existé. Je suffoque, recrache de l'eau glacée, mélangée au sang chaud qui coule sur mon visage. J'ai froid. Et l'espace d'un instant, je me perds à rêver. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis aussi frigorifiée.

-Pitié...me laisse pas mourir maman...

Je l'implore. Je ne peux plus jouer. A aucun jeu du monde. J'affiche l'expression que je connais le mieux. La souffrance mêlée aux larmes qu'elle ne verra jamais. Le peur de l'hôpital, le manque d'amour, le manque d'épanouissement. Le sentiment de n'être qu'une simple petit pion dans l'échiquier de la vie. Et en regardant son visage, incrusté de la colère horriblement féroce, je comprends finalement. Elle est la reine. Le pion qui gagne, à chaque fois.

-Je ne suis pas ta putain de maman !

Son pied valse, j'entends un craquement. J'essaye en vain de m'accrocher à la glace, mais ma main semble fantôme, invisible. Une douleur dans mon cou se fait presque pressante. Je sais qu'elle ne provient pas de ma cicatrice. Je sens qu'il m'est impossible de bouger ma tête. Tout autant que mes membres. Mes vertèbres sont touchés, je le sens et au plus profond de moi-même, je me maudis.

Un nuage de fines bulles se forment, sortant de mes lèvres tailladées par le verre. Je revois le visage de ma mère, une dernière fois. C'est elle que je maudis. Pour avoir crée une âme innocente et ne lui ayant rien donné, rien apporté.

Cette sensation de gel revient, peu à peu, jusqu'à m'absorber , me consumer entièrement. Avez-vous déjà ressentit comme une brûlure lorsque le froid se fait trop intense ? Comme lors de ma fuite de l'hôpital. La glace est plus forte que la neige cependant. Mes oreilles sifflent, mon corps se comprime. Une dernière pensée s'élève de mon esprit vers le ciel obscur., le ciel que je ne perçoit plus tant le noir m'entoure, peu à peu. Vers Sullivan, à nouveau, à jamais. Mais il ne viendra pas me sauver cette fois...

Je m'appelle Esther Coleman, ou bien Leena Klammer. Qui suis-je vraiment de ces deux personnes ? Même si mon identité a changé, je reste atteinte de cette maladie. L'hypopituitarisme. La maladie qui ne fait pas vieillir. Je suis malade, et pour toujours, orpheline, à la recherche de cet amour, mais pas seulement. A la recherche d'un bonheur qui semble aussi lointain que mon esprit du paradis, plus que je me l'imaginais. Je me croyais normale. Je n'avais, en fait, pas conscience du mot « folie ». Je ne me sentais ni folle, ni dangereuse, mais seulement possédée par la haine et la souffrance qui ont rythmé ma courte existence.

L'amour dont j'avais voulu toujours dépendre, toujours donner et avoir en contrepartie ne provenait que du manque et de l'intention. Née morte. « Reste forte contre les imbéciles, soit courageuse lorsque tout t'effraie, et aime lorsque personne ne le fait. Ton monde deviendra bonheur »

Je me demande ce que tu essayais de dire par là, ce que tu essayer de me prouver. Une certaine confiance, sans nul doute rongée et fissuré par mon âme. Incontrôlable, in-transformable. C'était comme stagner dans une eau trouble, tout en sachant que l'un de nous se ferait emporter jusqu'au fond, tôt ou tard.

Mais Sullivan, lorsque, en ce moment, je sens ma respiration peu à peu s'effacer. Lorsque les bulles d'air s'éloignent vers cette lumière blanche. Lorsque l'eau glacée resserre son étaux autour de mon corps d'enfant, je me sens plus apaisée que je ne l'avais jamais été. Prête à mourir, parce que je comprend ainsi que mon mal ainsi que le leur, disparaîtront, finalement.


End file.
